Soulwriter
by Blackparadize
Summary: Il existe dans ce monde des gens capable d'écrire sur votre âme. Des gens qui peuvent la détruire d'un simple mot.
1. Les écrivains

Holà ! Deuxième texte pour moi, et je ne maîtrise toujours pas FF... C'est désolant xD

Cette histoire m'est venue suite à une conversation avec un ami qui avait commencé à me décortiquer le mot "psychologue". Et ce décorticage sonnait fabuleusement bien en anglais, alors j'ai commencé à écrire un chapitre et... j'ai adoré l'idée! Bon, maintenant, j'attends des avis critiques sur ce début, je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, j'attends de savoir ce que vous, lecteurs, en pensez.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Merci maître Hoshino de les avoir créés!

**Chapitre 1: Les écrivains.**

Le garçon commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ses acolytes se retournèrent avec étonnement vers lui.

« -Oh mec, qu'es'y s'passe ? Putain, p'quoi tu chiales ? »

Les paroles de leur leader étaient incompréhensibles sous ses larmes.

_C'est le moment._

Allen se leva rapidement et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Son bras lui faisait un peu mal, mais peu importe. Il devait courir. Juste courir. Avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'il n'était plus là.

Après avoir parcouru le dédale de rues pavées, il arriva essoufflé devant la porte de sa maison, chercha fébrilement les clés et entra. La porte fermée, il s'appuya contre et entreprit de reprendre son souffle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couru comme ça, ces derniers temps, on l'avait laissé tranquille. Et du coup, il peinait un peu, sa poitrine lui donnait l'impression qu'un feu incandescent venait de s'y allumer.

Il leva son bras droit et fit la grimace. Une ecchymose commençait à poindre et elle promettait d'être bien violette. Il expira longuement, sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal, et daigna enfin lâcher son sac près du porte-manteau. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie pour y prendre une pommade.

Allen s'assit et massa son bras, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à ces élèves pour être pris en grippe de la sorte. Dans chaque école, c'était comme ça. Heureusement que son tuteur voyageait beaucoup, il avait ainsi l'occasion de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans les mêmes écoles. Mais ici, ça semblait définitif. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini ses secondaires. Super.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa peau trop blanche de ses cheveux oxydés de la cicatrice sur son visage ? Ou de l'énorme tatouage noir qui recouvrait son bras ? Et merde ! Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était né dans la mauvaise famille ! Ce n'était pas non plus sa faute s'il avait cette putain de malédiction ! C'était à cause de ça qu'il avait été torturé de la sorte !

Le garçon lança le tube de pommade sur le plan de travail de toutes ses forces.

« -Fait chier ! »

Il n'avait vraiment pas demandé à naître avec ça. Cette sorte de pouvoir débile qui lui avait pourri la vie jusqu'à présent. Changer les émotions. Il savait faire ça depuis sa naissance. Il lui suffisait d'écrire un mot dans le vide et de le « souffler » vers une personne pour que son âme soit forcée à changer. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien de le faire, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, une légère fissure venait prendre place sur cette âme. Ça lui donnait la nausée. Mais comme aujourd'hui, il n'avait parfois pas le choix.

Ce n'était pas un don. C'était une malédiction. Parce qu'en plus, ça ne servait à rien. Outre lui attirer des ennuis.

Allen se leva avec un soupir et rangea la pommade. Il monta dans sa chambre et sortit un cahier et un stylo. Pour faire ses devoirs ? Que nenni. Il allait juste écrire. Ecrire, écrire, encore et encore. Peut-être que ça venait de sa malédiction, mais il adorait écrire. Tout et n'importe quoi. De sa plume naissaient les mondes les plus sombres comme les plus fantastiques. Il en avait déjà noirci, des pages. Ses meilleurs textes surgissaient après avoir modifié une émotion, étrangement.

**~o~**

Une porte claqua lourdement, et Allen sursauta, ayant l'impression que toute la maison venait de trembler. Il leva les yeux de son cahier et remarqua qu'il en était déjà au quart. Une sombre histoire de mafia japonaise. Il pencha la tête. Il n'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler de yakuza, mais parfois, lorsqu'il écrivait… Des choses semblaient sortir du fin fond de sa mémoire, choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé savoir.

Allen haussa les épaules et se leva. Il ne réfléchissait plus à ce genre de chose depuis longtemps. Cela ne le rendait que plus déprimé. Il descendit lentement les escaliers pour aller saluer son tuteur. Ne pas le faire aurait pu être plutôt dangereux pour sa vie, Cross étant assez à cheval sur les manières. Ou plutôt, il aimait faire souffrir le blandinet.

Cross était un grand type aux longs cheveux flamboyants. Il avait ce regard mystérieux et ce petit sourire qui faisaient craquer les femmes. Toutes, ce qui arrangeait ce Don Juan.

« -B'jour… soupira Allen.

-Oye, mon petit, c'est avec cet entrain qu'on salue son tuteur ? »

Une lueur féroce s'alluma dans les yeux de l'adulte. Il avait vraiment une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Une nouvelle conquête, et le moyen de s'amuser avec le petiot. Petiot qui leva les bras en signe de défense. Les yeux de Marian glissèrent jusqu'à un hématome assez frais. Il soupira.

« -Tch, tu t'es encore fait avoir, crétin ?

-C'est pas de ma faute si les gens s'arrêtent à l'apparence physique, cracha Allen.

-Eh bien apprend à te défendre, idiot. Ou court plus vite. »

Allen serra les poings. Peut-être que ce bleu lui avait évité d'être le souffre-douleur de son tuteur aujourd'hui, mais il ne supportait pas ses remontrances. Qu'il lui apprenne, lui, à se défendre ! Mais non, Môssieur, préférait courir bars et femmes !

Il serra les dents et remonta dans sa chambre, sous le regard de Cross, qui finit par hausser les épaules.

« -Gamin insolent. »

**~o~**

Allen se laissa tomber sur son lit, dents serrées. Dans ce genre de moment, il voulait écrire 'joie' et envoyer ce mot vers lui. Oh, oui, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé éprouver un peu de joie naïve parfois ! Mais sa vie était cruellement réaliste et morne. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs d'avoir honnêtement ri ou souri.

Quelque chose vibra. Son gsm. Il l'utilisait rarement. Logique, il n'avait personne à qui envoyer de message. Nouveau soupir. Qui venait l'ennuyer ?

_« Coucou Allen ! Je pensais aller manger un bout au nouveau resto de la rue piétonne, ça te dit de venir avec nous ? xx Lenalee »_

Ah, Lenalee… Cette fille était impossible. C'était la gentillesse incarnée. Elle ne s'était pas souciée de l'apparence du garçon quand il était arrivé pour la première fois en classe. Elle avait ignoré les chuchotements embarrassés et s'était présentée à lui, simplement. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il prenne son numéro de téléphone et lui avait fait un sourire éblouissant. De temps en temps, elle mangeait avec lui à l'heure de midi.

Avec elle, il s'efforçait de faire des sourires, aussi factices soient-ils. Mais au moins, elle semblait rassurée. C'était le genre de personne que l'on n'aimait pas voir s'inquiéter, tellement elle semblait sincère. Il n'avait jamais écrit sur son âme, parce que ses émotions étaient vraiment variées, et toutes belles. Allen était assez sensible aux émotions des autres, et celles de Lenalee s'inscrivaient avec une telle beauté sur son visage… Comment une fille comme elle pouvait trainer avec un type comme lui ?

N'avait-elle pas peur de s'attirer les foudres de ses camarades ? D'être rejetée ? Cela dit, elle possédait une grande force de caractère, ce qui empêchait sûrement les autres de s'éloigner d'elle.

Allen observa le message. Il avait l'impression d'être un peu plus normal lorsqu'il était avec elle. Mais il ne voulait pas lui nuire. De pus, le message comportait un mot qui l'ennuyait : 'nous'. Qui était ce 'nous' ? Etait-elle folle ? Tombée sur la tête ? Elle savait très bien ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Alors pourquoi l'inviter au même endroit qu'eux ? Elle devait vraiment avoir confiance…

Allen ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle veuille l'introduire auprès d'autres élèves. Elle avait elle aussi du remarquer tous ces regards, non ? Définitivement, il n'irait pas. Non, non, et non ! Il referma le clapet de son téléphone et se retourna sur son lit.

Ne pas faire de peine à Lenalee quand les autres sauraient qu'Allen avait été invité. Ne pas se faire d'autres ennemis. Rester seul, encore.

Non, il n'irait pas. Non.

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre! :D


	2. Rencontre

Yay! Bonjour à tous et toutes!

D'abord, j'aimerais dire un grand merci à tous ces gens qui m'ont lu, et on ajouté cette histoire dans leurs alertes. Ça fait vraiment plaisir, je suis contente que ce premier chapitre ait plu.  
>Après, ça m'a mis la pression pour écrire la suite xD J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes! Et je pense que le rythme de parution sera à peu près comme ça. Toutes les deux ou trois semaines (ici, j'étais en vacances, j'ai donc eu le temps).<p>

Ah aussi, je sais que beaucoup de personnes ici sont françaises, et pas moi. Donc parfois j'utilise des expressions belges sans m'en rendre compte. Donc si vous avez une question ou un problème de compréhension, n'hésitez pas :D

Voici donc la suite visiblement attendue de Soulwriter! Je précise encore une fois que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seules leurs actions et le thème de l'histoire sortent de mon esprit...

* * *

><p>Allen croisa le bras et regarda autour de lui. Il se traita d'idiot pour la vingtième fois. Sa raison pour se flageller mentalement de la sorte ?<p>

_« Okok, j'vais essayer de venir ! Allen. »_

Et le voilà qui attendait devant la porte du nouveau resto indien. Il avait été faible, tout simplement. Ou fou. Oui, sûrement fou. S'il n'avait déjà été maudit, il l'aurait fait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait vécu une après-midi difficile qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Non, non, il n'en n'avait pas besoin… N'est-ce pas ? Mais quand Lenalee lui proposait quelque chose, il laissait parfois tomber un tantinet ses défenses.

Mais de là à sortir avec un « nous » inconnu… Il avait totalement craqué. Et ça allait être un fiasco total. Le garçon se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il était encore temps de partir et de les laisser passer une bonne soirée ensemble. Comment avait-il pu croire l'espace d'un instant qu'il pouvait rêver d'une soirée normale ? Avec lui, ce n'était pas possible. Ses réactions et les réactions des autres ne s'accordaient pas… Et il n'allait pas non plus passer sa soirée à écrire sur leur âme pour avoir l'illusion d'une soirée normale…

Il roula des yeux en soupirant et fit volte-face, décidé à retourner chez lui.

« -Ah, Allen ! Je suis contente que tu sois venu ! »

L'intéressé sursauta devant la proximité de la jeune chinoise. Bon. Pour la fuite, c'était raté. Et merde. Il fit un grand sourire.

« -Ah, Lenalee ! Eh bien, comme je n'avais rien à faire… »

Elle sourit. Elle semblait totalement ravie. Elle l'était d'une manière tellement innocente… Avait-elle réfléchit au conflit intérieur dont il avait été victime suite à sa demande ? Oh, elle avait juste dû se dire qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il avait déjà tellement refusé ce genre de sorties, même avec elle toute seule…

« -Voici Lavi, lança Lenalee, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Yo ! »

Juste derrière la jeune fille se tenait un grand roux au regard rieur. Son âme était un peu abîmée, mais il n'avait dû être influencé qu'une ou deux fois, pas plus. Il avait encore de la marge. Allen lui décocha un sourire colgate, haussant intérieurement le sourcil face au cache-œil qu'il avait du côté droit. Un original ?

« -Je connais Lavi depuis les primaires, il est gentil, mais parfois un peu lourd…

-Eh, je suis là je te signale, Lee ! Aïe ! C'est bon, c'est bon, Lenalee… En tout cas, ravi de te rencontrer Allen ! »

Le blandinet lui répondit la pareille. Ces deux-là s'entendaient vraiment bien. On sentait les années d'amitié qui les liaient. Amitié... Voire un peu plus. Allen n'était pas certain. De toutes les émotions, il n'y en avait bien qu'une qu'il n'arrivait ni à déceler, ni à comprendre…

« -Bon, reprit Lenalee, je propose de rentrer en attendant les deux autres. Enfin, s'ils viennent…

-Mais oui, rigola le roux. Tu sais bien qu'il va le forcer… Huhu, c'est toujours aussi drôle ! »

Allen tiqua. Il y en avait DEUX autres ? Ça allait faire énormément de socialisation tout d'un coup ça… Un, voire deux, ça allait… Mais trois personnes inconnues… C'était presque mission impossible ! Enfin, il allait encore user de sa capacité à montrer le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait, et peut-être que ça se passerait bien. Tout dépendrait aussi de ceux-là…

**~o~**

Ils s'installèrent à une table pas trop exposée, et Allen remercia mentalement Lenalee pour cela. Elle s'était mise à côté de lui, sûrement pour le soutenir, ou quelque chose de la sorte. Glissant les yeux sur elle, il la vit pianoter sur son gsm. Avec toute l'impolitesse du monde, il remarqua qu'elle désignait un emplacement dans le restaurant. Ah, sûrement un message pour les retardataires…

La voix de Lavi le fit vite relever les yeux, l'innocence pure s'affichant sur son visage.

« -Alors, dis m'en plus Allen… T'es dans la même l'école que Lena, c'est ça ? Elle m'a un peu parlé de toi… Tu prends soin d'elle j'espère, hein ? Maintenant qu'on est plus là pour la protéger…

-Comme si j'avais besoin de vous pour ça, rigola la jeune fille. C'est surtout moi qui te protégeais, Lavi Bookman ! Tu étais bien là pour rire et faire les pires bêtises… Mais après, qui réparait les pots cassés, hein ?

-Moui, moui, bref, fit Lavi en agitant la main comme pour chasser ces souvenirs. Et donc, c'est une teinture que t'as ? Parce que si blanc… Wahou !

-Lavi ! »

Lenalee lui lança un regard dur, Allen détourna les yeux. Aaaah, voilà ! Dès les premières minutes, sujet sensible. Un silence un peu trop lourd à son goût plana sur la table, l'atmosphère se glaça un instant. Le rouquin allait ouvrir la bouche pour réparer la bévue, mais une claque bien sentie sur l'arrière de la tête le fit taire.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, pirate stupide ?

-Aïeuuh ! Et pis d'abord, je suis pas un pirate ! C'est temporaire !

-Quoi, tu préfères lapin ? «

Allen releva la tête. Lavi était en train de se 'disputer' –difficile de savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas- avec un japonais aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard terriblement dur. Sa présence lui fit froid dans le dos. Son âme… Son âme était terrifiante. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Pas la même couleur, pas la même odeur… Allen avait déjà croisé une ou deux personnes avec ce genre d'âme. Ces âmes-là lui faisaient peur. Elles n'étaient pas normales. Comme si elles pouvaient le geler sur place… Et passer une soirée avec ça ? Finalement, ça allait réellement être pénible.

Il aperçut un deuxième garçon derrière le type froid. Celui-là avait les traits plus doux et semblait s'amuser de la prétendue dispute, essayant tout de même de calmer le jeu. Ses cheveux étaient eux aussi noirs, mais beaucoup plus courts. Allen eut de la peine en le regardant. Son âme étaient tellement abimée… Il avait dû avoir un écrivain dans son entourage pour qu'elle soit si fissurée.

« -Les garçons ! Ça suffit ! »

Lenalee n'avait pas crié, juste un peu haussé le ton. Cela avait suffit. Le japonais soupira, Lavi eu un petit sourire gêné et l'autre garçon laissa échapper un petit rire. Ce dernier s'assit à côté d'Allen, et le type froid en face de lui –génial…

« -Salut, tu dois être Allen c'est ça ? Moi c'est Alma ! Et le type qui boude et fait tout le temps la gueule là, c'est Yuu !

-Kanda ! Tch.

-Oui, bon, appelle-le Kanda, ou il va encore piquer une crise…»

Alma avait l'air gentil. Foncièrement gentil. Comment avait-on pu tellement écrire sur lui ? L'autre par contre… Il toisa Allen, le jaugeant du regard. C'était quoi cet examen aux rayons X ? Allen avait l'impression d'être transpercé de part en part. Il avait l'impression que l'autre _regardait_ son âme. Impossible. Un type avec une âme pareille ne pouvait pas être Ecrivain. Si son âme l'effrayait, son attitude lui donnait envie de le rembarrer. Il semblait tellement hautain que le blandinet avec envie de sortir de ses gonds, ce qu'il ne faisait ô grand jamais. Les gens le méprisaient déjà assez bien comme ça.

« -Bien, dit Lenalee. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance les garçons. Allen, ce sont les amis d'enfance dont je t'ai déjà parlé. «

Ah… C'était donc ça… Allen n'avait jamais retenu les noms, mais il se souvenait maintenant qu'elle avait parfois parlé de disputes entre vieux amis. Certaines choses s'éclairaient.

**~o~**

« -Alors on commande ? s'exclama Lavi. J'ai faim moi !

-Oui, oui, Lavi, ne stresse pas, on va manger. »

Allen tenta un léger sourire bien feinté et baissa les yeux sur la carte. Aïe… Tout ça… Tout ça… Avait l'air totalement délicieux ! S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui lui faisait énormément plaisir dans ce monde, c'était manger. Il adorait sentir toutes les saveurs qu'un plat pouvait dégager. Cependant, il ne savait jamais choisir. Et il n'était jamais repu, non plus. Détail intéressant pour la suite des évènements.

« -B-bonjour, puis-je prendre votre commande ? »

La serveuse n'avait pas l'air douée. Mais alors vraiment pas. Son sourire était maladroit.

« -Un curry de poisson pour moi… Avec… du riz Biryani, commença Lenalee.

-Un porc vindaloo pour moi !

-Un poulet tandoori.

-Tch… J'aime pas l'indien… Un saag avec du naan. »

Allen se retourna pour parler à la serveuse brune. Ce qu'il allait commander maintenant était encore plus important que le stress éprouvé à l'idée d'être avec des inconnus. Vraiment.

« -Aloooors… Un poulet tikka masala avec du riz, de l'aubergine aux épices, un poulet curry avec des beignets aux lentilles, des samosas et du papadum, et un sauté de poivrons. Avec des pois chiches. »

Il sourit. Parfait. La serveuse eut un temps d'arrêt.

« -T-très bien. Et pour les boissons ? »

Boissons commandées, Allen se retourna vers les autres. Il eut l'étrange impression d'être un alien. Comme d'habitude. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons cette fois.

« -Alleeeen~ ! Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? On n'aura jamais assez de place sur la table ! s'écria Lavi. »

Allen rougit. Par amour pour la nourriture, il était le centre d'attention. Zut ! Il avait oublié que cette partie de lui était aussi monstrueuse que son apparence.

« -C'est vrai ça, comment une pousse de soja comme toi peut ingurgiter autant ? »

Il tiqua. Pousse de soja ? C'était quoi ce surnom débile ? Mais il était qui lui pour l'appeler comme ça alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes ?

« -Eh, j'suis pas une pousse de soja ! Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! »

Regard interloqué de Lenalee. Allen répondre à quelqu'un ? Allen être autre chose que condescendant et serviable ? Allen se révolter ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait parler honnêtement. Kanda plissa les yeux –dans la limite du possible pour un asiatique- et les darda sur son interlocuteur. Il eut un sourire sinistre.

« -Ou bien quoi, _pousse de haricot _?

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu changes le mot que ça ne veut pas dire la même chose, imbécile ! Aah, si on n'était pas dans un resto où de la bonne nourriture va être servie… »

Il pointa Yuu du doigt.

« -Tu le regretteras. »

L'autre sembla s'amuser. En effet, Allen ne pourrait peut-être rien grand chose. Physiquement. Mais il allait lui faire sentir la peur. La terreur. Un mot. En un seul. Il allait poser la première fissure sur son âme. Cette horrible âme était trop lisse, c'était l'occasion. Le garçon était malade d'écrire sur les âmes, mais en cet instant… Seule la colère dictait ses pensées. Le japonais l'énervait, et il allait le regretter. Plus tard.

« -J'ai hâte de voir ça.

-Rooh, Yuu, tu peux pas t'arrêter de te fritter avec tout le monde, une fois ?

-Mêles-toi des tes oignons Alma. »

**~o~**

Dans l'ensemble, le souper se passa bien. Allen en fut le premier surpris. Lavi était un farceur et adorait lancer des piques. Il animait totalement le repas, couvert d'éloges telles « lapin stupide » ou « idiot de pirate » par Kanda.

Lenalee riait beaucoup et laissait faire les garçons. Elle avait visiblement appris avec le temps quand ils étaient sérieux ou non.

A côté de lui, Alma souriait doucement. Il lui faisait de temps à autre la conversation, toujours avec un regard bienveillant. Allen avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre comment il avait pu être la cible d'Ecrivains autant de fois. Il était la gentillesse incarnée.

Ces quatre-là se complétaient assez bien quand on y regardait. Ensemble, ils laissaient leurs émotions sortir, elles étaient libérées et belles, même la colère. Car une émotion libérée avec sincérité et face à des gens appréciés est toujours plus belle.

Une table basse avait été rajoutée à côté d'Allen pour poser tous les plats qui n'entraient pas sur la table. Il était content. Il mangeait des choses délicieuses –apportées maladroitement par la serveuse nommée Miranda- avec des personnes dont les émotions étaient magnifiques. Et qui ne le jugeaient pas sur son apparence, par dessus tout. Il souriait. Un petit sourire, mais honnête. Il avait presque l'impression qu'ils l'avaient accepté.

Mais bon, tout ça n'allait pas durer n'est-ce pas ? Ils allaient finir par en avoir mare de le voir. Tout simplement. Mais pour une fois, Allen ne laissa pas ces pensées traverser son esprit et profita du moment présent. Il commanda autant de desserts que de plats, sous l'œil toujours effaré des autres.

Enfin, ils sortirent.

« -Vous repassez chez moi ? proposa Lavi.

-Oh oui, bonne idée ! s'exclama Alma.

-Ok ! »

Allen fut embêté. Rentrer si vite dans la vie de personnes connues le jour même l'ennuyait. Et puis, même s'il avait passé une bonne soirée, il avait besoin d'être seul maintenant. Tout avait été un peu vite pour lui.

« -Hum, désolé, mais il faut mieux que je rentre… »

Il lança un regard entendu à Lenalee. Cross ne serait pas vraiment d'une humeur fanfaronne s'il rentrait trop tard. Elle acquiesça. Allen s'approcha d'elle avec un petit sourire.

« -Merci, Lenalee. Pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle lui sourit d'une sincérité désarmante.

« -J'retourne chez moi aussi. Déjà fait un effort en venant. Faut pas pousser. »

Ah, Kanda aussi avait eu son lot de socialisation ? Allen haussa un sourcil et une aura noire l'entoura. Ah. Ahah. Ahahahah.

« -Bon, tant pis pour vous, lança Lavi. Venez mes petits choux ! »

Allen les regarda partir. Il lança un dernier regard noir à Kanda, qui lui fut bien sûr rendu, et fit mine de partir chez lui. Dans quelle direction allait l'autre ? Opposée. Bien sûr.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le Japonais ne se retournerait pas, Allen fit demi-tour.

* * *

><p>Wala ! Fin du deuxième chapitre, sensiblement plus long que le premier. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, and don't forget: review please! J'aime savoir ce qui va ou pas, ça m'aide à avancer. Et si vous avez des suggestions... La suite n'est pas écrite et je ne sais même pas encore ce qu'il va se passer... Ahah, ma manière de travailler sera toujours particulière 8D<p>

Tchuss !


	3. Amis & ennemis

Hello~!

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, ça fait plaisir :) N'hésitez pas surtout, ça me permet de voir vers quoi m'orienter et que changer!

Voici donc le chapitre trois de Soulwriter. Je ne pensais pas que j'écrirais avec régularité. M'enfin, on en n'est qu'au 3, ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives. Surtout que les personnages semblent faire ce qui leur plait, et pas ce que je veux. Il faudrait que je les dresse un peu mieux.

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à maître Hoshino, malgré mes efforts désespérés.

* * *

><p><strong>Amis &amp; ennemis.<strong>

C'était facile. Pour une fois, les rôles seraient inversés.  
>Plus tard, Allen se demanderait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans son crâne à ce moment. Il n'était ni saoul, ni drogué. Le geste qu'il allait faire était tout à fait conscient, et allait totalement à l'encontre de ses valeurs. Et pourtant…<p>

Ecrire sur une âme alors qu'il n'était pas en danger. Non, non, par simple « vengeance ». Chose qu'il trouvait totalement absurde. En temps normal. Et là, tout n'était pas vraiment clair dans son esprit. Certes, il avait parfois eu cette envie de soumettre quelqu'un à sa volonté. Avoir du pouvoir pouvait être tentant. Mais il n'était jamais passé à l'acte avec l'intention de le faire. Il connaissait les conséquences néfastes que cela pouvait avoir sur l'âme des gens. Ce qu'il planifiait était ici tout à fait impensable.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas mettre ça sur le compte que le Japonais avait été frigorifiant avec lui pendant le repas ? Des tonnes de gens étaient tellement plus exécrables avec lui, et ce, depuis toujours… Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Malgré le fait qu'il ait vécu pire, c'était envers ce type que sa colère s'était dirigée. Allen qui n'éprouvait jamais aucune colère. Allen qui pensait que c'était la fatalité si les gens le haïssaient, et qui s'en accommodait comme il le pouvait.

Non, cette fois, il avait été en colère. Et lorsqu'il avait vu que Yuu retournait seul chez lui… Quelque chose s'était bloqué dans son esprit et l'avait poussé à le suivre, à lui faire ça. Ce Japonais était décidément mauvais pour lui. Son âme était des plus étranges et le mettait mal à l'aise, et son comportement lui donnait envie de sortir de ses gonds et de lui renvoyer les politesses.

Il attendit que Kanda tourne dans une rue moins fréquentée. Vraiment, c'était trop facile.  
>Le garçon leva le bras gauche en l'air et tendit son index. Son regard se voilà et fixa le vide, qu'il ne tarda pas à remplir en traçant des lettres d'argent que lui seul pouvait voir.<p>

**P-E-U-R**.

Les lettres scintillèrent un instant devant lui, avant que sa main les balaie et les envoie vers le Japonais, laissant une trainée grise derrière elles.

Après ça, tout se passa vite. Trop vite.

La tête de Kanda pivota, un éclat meurtrier luisant au fond des prunelles bleu nuit. La tranche de sa main fendit l'air et coupa la Peur en deux. Celle-ci s'évapora en milliers de paillettes, comme le font certains feux d'artifices, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Allen.  
>Parti sur sa lancée, l'asiatique fit deux immenses pas et saisit le blanc de cheveux par la veste. Il le colla contre un mur et l'immobilisa en plaçant l'avant-bras sur sa gorge.<p>

Les secondes passèrent sans qu'un seul bruit ne dérange l'échange silencieux entre les iris mercure et leur vis-à-vis bleu sombre. Allen avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, tellement il semblait pataud par rapport à la vitesse fulgurante de Kanda. A s'était passé en moins d'un fraction de seconde, il en était certain. Kanda avait détruit sa Peur, et il le fixait maintenant avec une colère terrifiante.

« -Plus jamais, cracha-t-il soudain. Plus jamais je n'veux te voir faire ça. Et encore moins sur ma personne. »

Allen était totalement décomposé. L'âme en face de lui avait grandi d'une manière considérable et semblait maintenant l'écraser de tout son poids. Il avait l'impression que cette monstrueuse âme voulait aspirer la sienne. Son corps –non, son âme- le piquait, comme si des centaines de fourmis la mordillaient.

« -Est-ce que je me suis fait comprendre ? »

Silence. Le Japonais appuya un peu plus.

« -Réponds ! »

Allen tenta de hocher la tête. Un gargouillis qui ressemblait vaguement à un 'oui' sortit de sa bouche. Kanda le lâcha et le plus jeune porta les mains sur le cou.

« -Je le savais… Tch ! Je _hais_ les gens comme toi, _moyashi_. »

Ses mots s'enfoncèrent comme des lames dans son être.

On lui disait souvent qu'il était bizarre, qu'il ne devait pas être là. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment personnel, ce n'était que méchanceté et/ou peur. Mais lui affirmer le haïr avec autant de hargne… Il n'était pas encore immunisé à ça.

Le brun se retourna et s'en alla sans plus mot dire. Allen le regarda s'éloigner sans bouger, et remarqua qu'il avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts, sans les cligner, depuis que Kanda l'avait saisi. Il les ferma très fort et resta ainsi quelques instants. Comme pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient bien trop humides à son goût. Il serra les dents et se mit à courir. Il voulait être seul, tellement seul. Comment avait-il pu gâcher par lui-même une si agréable soirée ?

**~o~**

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et se vautra sur son lit. Installé en position fœtale, il commença à mordiller la peau de son pouce.

Il était impossible pour lui de réfléchir maintenant, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Il avait peur. Non, il était _terrifié_. Pas par la personne en elle-même, mais plutôt par ce qu'elle contenait. Qu'était donc le Japonais ? Il avait brisé son mot ! Et cette âme… Durant cette rencontre, il avait presque pu la palper…

Il dormit très peu de la nuit. Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, une immense ombre d'un noir plus que sombre à l'aura assassine et aux yeux bleu nuit s'introduisit dans sa chambre. Elle glissa sur ses draps et posa ses mains spectrales sur le cou du garçon, totalement paralysé. Soudain, elle les serra de toutes ses forces. Allen tâtonna à sa droite et alluma sa lampe de chevet, en sueur, les yeux écarquillés. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était que ça. Il avait simplement fait un cauchemar.

Sa lampe resta allumée toute la nuit.

**~o~**

C'est avec de beaux cernes bleus qu'il se rendit à l'école le lendemain. Les deux premières heures furent une bataille épique. Que le sommeil faillit remporter de justesse.

A la pause, Lenalee s'approcha d'Allen, la mine inquiète.

« -Allen, tout va bien ? Tu es vraiment pâle… Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il n'avait pas dormi, effrayé à l'idée que l'un des amis d'enfance de la jeune fille ne vienne le tuer durant son sommeil ?

« -Non, tout va bien, je t'assure ! J'ai juste mal dormi. Ça doit être la pleine lune, haha ! »

Le tout ponctué d'un sourire désolé. Pardon Lenalee de te mentir. Mais il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir. Et pour ton bien, tu devrais arrêter de me parler. Et pourtant, j'aimerais tant que tu restes près de moi, ta présence est apaisante.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, à moitié convaincue. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment à l'astrologie, la magie et ce genre de choses. C'était une fille assez terre-à-terre, sûrement à cause de son frère scientifique. Elle voulut rester avec lui, mais Allen lui affirma que tout allait bien et qu'elle avait prévu de rester avec les filles, ce n'était pas grave.

Elle s'en alla sur un « tâche de bien dormir cette nuit, ou je m'occupe de ton cas ! », laissant le garçon dans ses réflexions.

Réflexions qui durèrent toute la journée de cours, laissant ces derniers au second plan. Il avait l'esprit un peu plus clair qu'hier, ce qui lui permettait de détacher les questions fondamentales : pourquoi Kanda avait-il une de ces âmes étranges ? comment avait-il pu effacer son mot ? et que diable voulait dire 'moyashi' ?  
>Ce n'était pas un écrivain, Allen en était certain. Elle n'était pas assez agréable. Il soupira. Il n'aurait jamais les réponses avec le peu de choses qu'il connaissait. Non, le seul moyen d'en obtenir –il ne supportait pas penser cela- serait de demandé à l'intéressé. La bonne blague ! Hors de question.<p>

Bref, il se tortura l'esprit pour ainsi dire… Rien. Ah si, il avait un peu plus de questions maintenant. C'est avec une aura sombre qu'il sortit du bâtiment, effrayant quelques élèves au passage.

« -Yo~ ! Allen~ ! »

Le garçon sursauta. Une chevelure flamboyante… Lavi ? Il ne sut pas quoi faire. L'ignorer ? Lui sourire et partir ? Dire bonjour ? Il était en pleine tourmente mentale, lorsque la voix se fit plus proche.

« -Bah quoi ? On vient pas me dire bonjour ? »

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche… Et la referma. Ah ! Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

« -Ah euh, oui, bonjour, balbutia-t-il, appuyé d'un sourire Colgate on ne peut plus factice.  
>-Dis, Lenalee est déjà sortie ? »<p>

Allen pencha la tête, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« -Hmm… Oui, elle sortait avec ses amies après les cours ils me semble. »

Le rouquin sembla déçu. Non, il l'était vraiment. Allen fut triste pour lui.

« -Bon… C'est pas grave ! Dans ce cas, je t'emmène !  
>-Hein ? Quoi ? Où ça ? »<p>

L'autre rigola.

« -Pas la peine d'avoir l'air si affolé ! En fait, je comptais emmener Lena faire un tour… J'ai pas trop envie de rentrer chez moi, sinon, on va encore me tanner pour étudier… »

Il disait ça avec une air tellement blasé.

« -Mais comme elle est pas là, c'est toi qui va venir avec moi !  
>-Euh... Mais… Pourquoi ?<br>-Bah… On est amis maintenant, non ? »

La blandinet tomba des nues. Amis ? Ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une fois ! Et puis, le garçon n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, comment avait-il pu décider ça ? C'était si soudain ! Lavi ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait en souhaitant être ami avec lui. Et pourtant, le garçon semblait vraiment sincère. Et à vrai dire… Ça faisait très plaisir à Allen, d'avoir quelqu'un se disant être son ami.  
>Il fit un petit sourire à l'autre. Petit sourire sincère.<p>

« -Et je te paie la glace… »

Les yeux d'Allen s'illuminèrent. Si le roux le prenait par les sentiments… Il ne pouvait absolument pas refuser !

**~o~**

« -Quand je disais te payer la glace… Je n'imaginais pas que tu prendrais la plus chère… »

Lavi avait un sourire crispé. Bah quoi ? Ils étaient installés à la terrasse du meilleur glacier de la ville. Allen avait devant lui une magnifique coupe à 6 goûts, agrémentée de morceaux de fruits, de crème fraîche, chocolat fondant et granulés multicolores en chocolat. Une véritable œuvre d'art. Surtout comparé à la simple dame blanche du rouquin.

« -Enfin, c'est mieux d'avoir un trou dans le portefeuille qu'un panda sur le dos… »

Allen ne comprit absolument pas ce qu'il racontait, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait une coupe à faire disparaître dans son gouffre d'estomac. Il mit la première cuillère en bouche… Ah… Un petit jésus en culotte de velours*… C'était si bon ! La glace ne fit pas long feu, sous les yeux ébahis de Lavi.

« -T'aimes vraiment manger, hein ? »

Allen hocha la tête dans son festin. Lavi continua à parler. Il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. En temps normal, il l'aurait fait, parce qu'il aimait bien écouter les gens parler. Et puis, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'invitait –à part Lenalee-, mais là tout de suite, il était bien trop occupé. Il hochait de temps à autre la tête.

« -… En tout cas, je n'avais jamais vu Yuu détester autant quelqu'un tout de suite… »

Allen se figea, cuillère en bouche, et leva les yeux de son petit bonheur glacé.

« -Ah, j'ai enfin une réaction concrète ! »

Allen fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que Lavi pourrait l'aider.

« -A ce propos… Ça veut dire quoi 'moyashi' ? »

Lavi éclata de rire.

« -Ça veut dire pousse de soja ! Mais en japonais. Quoi, il t'a aussi appelé comme ça ? Mais c'est l'amour fou à ce que je vois… S'il te donne même des surnoms dans sa langue natale… Haha !  
>-Alors lui… »<p>

La colère revint. Grr ! Il allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait ! Un corps étranger tapota sa main et le sortit de ses pensées assassines.

« -Du calme mon petit. Kanda déteste tout le monde. Mais j'avoue que là, il semblait ne pas t'aimer dès le premier regard… Vous vous étiez déjà rencontrés avant ?  
>-… Non. Je sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me déteste, bouda Allen.<br>-Baah, je suis sûr que ça ira mieux après ! Après quelques rencontres, il te détestera comme il déteste tout le monde. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Je suis certain que si on creuse… Très loin… Il est… gentil. »

Lavi avait dit ça avec un sourire entendu. Ça fit un peu rire Allen. Bon, sur le coup, il avait un peu menti. Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi il le détestait avant, au resto. Mais maintenant, oui.

En tout cas, il avait eu une réponse, c'était déjà un avancement. Mais le reste était toujours aussi flou. Peu importe. Il avait une glace à finir.

**~o~**

Le soleil avait légèrement décliné. Et Lavi pleurait son argent avec exagération. Mais ça faisait sourire Allen.

« -Bon, mon arrêt de bus est là !  
>-Lavi… Je pense que… J'ai passé une bonne après-midi. Merci.<br>-Tu ne penses pas ! C'était bien. Booooon après, t'es pas Lenalee, hein… »

Allen lui donna un léger coup dans le bras.

« -Tu n'as qu'à la prévenir la prochaine fois. Si tu l'avais vue à la sortie, elle aurait été très embêtée de devoir choisir entre toi et les filles, tu le sais bien.  
>-J'avoue, j'ai été un peu égoïste sur ce coup-là, héhé. »<p>

Allen roula des yeux. Lavi agissait à l'instinct, il le sentait. Comment Lenalee pouvait être avec quelqu'un comme ça ? Décidément, Allen avait encore à apprendre de ces 'relations humaines'.

Il fit signe au rouquin et se retourna. Il marcha jusque chez lui avec allégresse. Finalement, tout n'était pas toujours noir. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un avait dit être son ami. Aujourd'hui, il avait une nouvelle entrée dans le répertoire de son gsm. De quoi finir une mauvaise journée en beauté.

A trois maisons de chez lui, il s'arrêta net. Quelle était cette sensation ? Il se retourna vivement, scruta les environs. Il s'était senti observé. Epié. _Détaillé_. Allen secoua la tête. Mais qui ferait ça voyons ? Il n'avait pas assez dormi, il devait péter les plombs.

**~o~**

C'était lui. Il l'avait retrouvé. Et cela avait confirmé qu'il n'était malheureusement pas mort. L'ombre découvrit des dents blanches. Blanches comme la chevelure du garçon qui s'éloignait.

* * *

><p>*Je m'excuse pour cette expression folklorique... Mais j'ai entendu maman dire ça une fois, et depuis, je ne m'en remets plus. Et j'adore la glisser un peu partout. Quitte à passer pour une dérangée.<p>

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce troisième chapitre, et je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux ou trois semaines (les examens approchent et je n'ai encore rien fait... :D) pour la suite !  
>N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit lien ici en dessous pour me donnez votre avis, cela m'importe beaucoup !<p>

Merci :D


	4. Famille

*_sort de sa grotte_*  
>En quelle année sommes-nous?<p>

Hm, oui, oui je suis ne suis plus en retard, je suis à des années lumières du dernier chapitre... Gomeeeen~ Mais les examens n'étaient pas vraiment une période propice à l'écriture, j'ai préféré m'atteler à ça à tête reposée, une fois que tout ça est fini!

J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué des changements sur ff... Pige pas trop... Gniii *réfléchit* Oh et puis, en fait, ça semble pas important.

C'est donc avec une retard immense (le mot est trop faible...) que je poste ENFIIIN la suite.  
>Quelques réponses sont ici apportées sur la conditions d'Allen, mais d'autres questions se posent (Hahahaha #SBAFF#)!<br>Je vous demande de m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes, j'avoue que depuis que les examens sont terminés, je n'arrive pas à parler sans inverser les mots ou écrire sans me tromper dans les genres ou nombres... Mon cerveau aussi est en vacances, à mon grand désarroi.

Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (je suis en train de réunir l'argent pour les acheter 8D), seulement le concept d'écrivain est de moi :3

Bonne lecture~

**Edit:** Merci à Nero Mikk de m'avoir fait remarquer l'immonde faute sur le nom de Tyki. Encore un grand merci et de plates excuses u_u

* * *

><p>« -Je viens de retrouver Allen Walker, Monsieur.<p>

-Ah… Ce petit n'est donc pas mort avec le reste de la famille… C'est contrariant. Quoique… Tyki ?

-Je sais ce que je dois faire, Comte. »

**_~o~_**

Allen soupira. Long, long, trop long. Ce cours d'histoire était franchement… Ennuyant. Et avec un prof aussi vieux que les personnages dont il racontait les « aventures palpitantes », la passion n'en était que moins au rendez-vous. C'est donc avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il quitta la salle de classe au retentissement de la cloche.

« -Allen ! »

Il se retourna, sourcils haussés. Lenalee et ses couettes arrivaient. Elle sourit.

« -On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ? Les filles doivent repasser un contrôle... ah... je leur avais dit d'étudier plus au lieu de sortir… »

Allen lui fit un petit sourire désolé. Contrôle de math, c'était sûrement ça. C'est vraiment qu'il avait été plutôt ardu.

« -Bien sûr ! »

**_~o~_**

« -Je vois que t'as un peu mieux dormi, c'est bien.

-Quoi ? Tu t'inquiétais encore ?

-Evidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Allen ? Quand quelqu'un ne dors pas bien, c'est qu'il a des problèmes… Et ça ce voit au visage et à l'expression, aussi.

-Ah… »

En fait, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre après ça… Ça le touchait que Lenalee s'inquiète comme ça pour lui, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle se fasse un sang d'encre… Sinon elle était bien partie, avec tous ses états d'âmes… ! Mais bon, autant ne pas l'informer de cette pensée.

« -Sinon, j'ai appris que t'avais revu Lavi l'autre jour ? Il m'a d'ailleurs fait savoir –entre autre- que tu lui avais vidé son portefeuille en achetant une glace, haha !

-Eeeeh… Tu sais quand on me propose de la nourriture…

-Oui : tu prends tout ce que tu peux ! »

Allen rigola légèrement –les effusions n'étant pas sa spécialité. Il regardait Lenalee lorsque cette dernière se stoppa, fixant un point devant elle. Il tourna la tête et suivit son regard.

Devant eux se tenait un homme de grande taille, très charismatique. Il avait des cheveux brun foncé mi-longs qui encadraient un visage fin à la peau légèrement basanée. Espagnol, peut-être ? Après un rapide coup d'œil, le blandinet remarqua que l'inconnu avait une âme parfaite.

Il leur souriait chaleureusement.

« -Allen Walker, c'est toi ? »

Sa voix grave et suave résonnait dans son esprit. Comme si elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Impossible. Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme. Jamais. Il hocha légèrement de la tête, ne sachant pas trop quelle conduite adopter face à lui.

« -J'aimerais te parler un instant, s'il-te-plait.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Oh, oui, excuse-moi de ne pas m'être présenté. Mon nom est Tyki. Tyki Mikk. »

Il ne faisait absolument pas attention à Lena. Son regard était totalement braqué sur Allen, il attendait une réponse. Une réponse positive.

Embêté, Le garçon répondit par l'affirmative. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lenalee, qui avait les sourcils froncés, contrariée d'être ainsi ignorée par un type bizarre. Toute fille l'aurait trouvé « Kyaaa ! Trop beauuu ! », mais pas elle. Pas son genre. Trop… Mielleux. Et c'était quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Ce genre d'attitude cache souvent un truc louche. Allen la regarda. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Ce type avait quand même une carrure imposante. Mieux valait s'effacer et aviser.

« -Allez-y, de toute façon, je devais aller par-là ! A demain Allen ! »

Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de se tourner vers Tyki. Celui-ci eu un sourire de prédateur qui résonna comme un avertissement dans tout son être. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Au pire, il devrait abîmer cette belle âme.

**_~o~_**

« -Bon… Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça pour éviter de te choquer… Bah, de toute façon, ça va quand même le faire… »

Tyki semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'à Allen. Quel étrange personnage.

« -Voilà, je fais partie de ta famille. »

Stop. Rembobiner. Lecture. Stop. Oui, il avait bien entendu.

« -En fait, il n'y a pas que moi. Nous sommes quelques uns. Tu as pas mal d'oncles, de tantes et de cousins tu sais ? Et… Nous sommes tous _comme toi_. »

Allen tourna vivement sa tête vers Mikk. Qu'avait-il dit ? _Comme lui _? Quelle était cette blague ? Il savait ? Impossible ? Mais pourquoi un étranger total se présenterait un jour à lui comme son cousin _comme lui _?

Il fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pendant que son esprit carburait.

« -Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Et… Pourquoi venir me dire ça maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Allen avait maintenant reculé de quelques pas. Tout son corps était sur la défensive.

« -Ahah, ta réaction est légitime, mon garçon. Vois-tu, je connaissais ton père et son frère… Tragique accident… »

Il serra les dents. L'accident. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait plus voir. Auquel il ne voulait plus penser.

« -Mh, désolé de te parler de choses qui peuvent faire mal, mais il faut que je me justifie, non ?

-Non ! Dites plutôt ce que vous me voulez ! »

Tyki sourit. Il avait fait mouche. Maintenant que le petit était mal, il pouvait parler de choses pour lesquelles il ferait moins attention. Et qu'il serait donc susceptible de plus vite accepter.

« -Quand je t'ai dit que nous étions comme toi, ce n'était pas pour rire. Nous sommes pareils. Notre âme est pareille. Lisse. Sans fissure. N'est-ce pas ? »

Allen leva un peu les yeux. Il parlait d'âme. Seul quelqu'un en rapport avec un écrivain ou étant lui-même un écrivain pouvait parler d'âme de la sorte. Les autres ne savaient pas, se trompaient en en parlant.  
>Le garçon n'avait pas remarqué où il était. D'ailleurs s'il avait un peu plus levé les yeux, il aurait surtout remarqué qu'il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Et que c'était très… Vide. Mais là n'était pas sa question. Ton son attention était focalisée sur l'adulte.<p>

« -Oui, oui, l'âme. Je peux les voir autant que toi. Toute la famille est comme ça, c'est génétique. Soit dit en passant, c'est un gène récessif, dur dur d'avoir des enfants comme nous… Bref. Tu viens d'une famille de Soulwriter. Ceux qui écrivent sur les âmes. Je vais t'avouer que c'est rare d'avoir des familles complètes d'écrivains. Mais nous sommes… Spéciaux. »

Trop d'informations. Tyki répondait enfin à toutes les questions qu'il s'était toujours posées. Mais il y répondait trop vite, Allen voulait plus d'explications, mais… Mais plus posément ! Il entrouvrit la bouche, en proie à la réflexion.

« -Sur ce, j'aimerais te demander de rencontrer les autres membres de la famille. Je pense que vous vous entendriez bien.

-E… Excusez-moi… Mais… Ce pouvoir… A quoi sert-il ? »

Tyki pencha la tête. Sa réponse était toute préparée.

« -Eh bien mon garçon ! Il sert à aider les gens à aller dans notre sens, quoi d'autre ? Comment crois-tu que certaines personnes sont arrivées au pouvoir ? C'était parce que les électeurs ressentaient _la peur_ de voter autre chose.

-M-mais, et les… les… Fissures… ? »

Il avait eu du mal à prononcer le mot. Y penser le dégoutait.

« -Dommages collatéraux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une simple petite fissure face à ce que ce pouvoir apporte ? Et puis, quand quelqu'un a une âme trop fissurée, c'est qu'il était trop faible. Mais savoir écrire sur l'âme n'est-ce pas ça qu'il faut retenir ? »

Allen commençait à avoir peur. Ce type était dingue. Prendre du plaisir à écrire sur une âme ? Ne pas se préoccuper des fractures que ça engendrait sur les âmes, choses si belles ? C'était inconcevable. Non, il ne pouvait pas suivre ce type. Surtout si toute la famille était comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas croire descendre de fous pareils.

Allen se réveilla alors de la torpeur qui l'avait envahi depuis qu'il était avec l'adulte. Et il remarqua enfin qu'il était… Oui, totalement paumé. Et personne pour l'aider –à part le fou furieux en face de lui- parce que c'était parfaitement désert, aussi. Bordel il était où ?

Allen mordillait furieusement sa lèvre inférieure lorsque la voix mielleuse de l'adulte se fit à nouveau entendre.

« -Alors, Allen ?

-Euh… Mh… Eh bien… Je vais… Y réfléchir ?

-A quoi ? Ma proposition n'est-elle pas une occasion en or ? Tu vas rencontrer ta famille et pouvoir observer par toi même toutes les merveilles que nous sommes capables d'accomplir !

-Oui mais.. . Je-j'ai des amis… Une autre « famille »… Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, désolée, vraiment… »

Bon, jamais il n'aurait cru parler de son tuteur en tant que « famille », mais la faim justifie les moyens. A part ça, il n'osait absolument pas dire directement « non ». Il savait que son refus poserait un problème de taille à Tyki. D'ailleurs, sa réplique semblait déjà en poser un, son âme s'agitait. C'était mauvais.

« -Ecoute mon garçon, j'ai eu la patience de t'expliquer tout ça, alors maintenant, pourquoi ne pas me faire plaisir et me suivre, eh ?

-M-mais…. Je peux quand même euh… Aller chercher des affaires… Dire… Au revoir ? »

Gagner le plus de temps possible. Prévenir quelqu'un. Viiiiite !

« -Tu n'auras pas besoin de tout ça chez nous. Les autres t'oublieront. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment des amis, hein Allen ? »

Touché, coulé. Allen plissa un peu les yeux, serra les dents. Non, il n'en avait pas, et alors ? Enfin… Lavi avait dit être son ami… Bah, sûrement parce qu'il lui faisait pitié voilà tout. Mais Lenalee… Elle s'inquiétait déjà beaucoup. Si il partait, est-ce qu'elle arrêterait de penser à lui et serait libérée de toute inquiétude ? Jamais. Elle se ferait un sang d'encre. Décidemment, il n'était pas question de suivre cet homme.

« -Allen, Allen… Tu es aussi désespérant que ton père et ton oncle… »

Tyki sortit une sorte de stylo de sa poche. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec ce stylo ? Certes, il était magnifique, d'une couleur onyx avec les finitions dorées –et quelque chose lui disait que c'était bien de l'or- mais quoi ? Allen n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de signer un contrat maintenant…

« -Tu savais que les Soulwriter pouvaient écrire sur d'autres écrivains ? Ça demande énormément de concentration, cela dit, car l'âme d'un écrivain n'est pas exactement pareille que celle d'une personne du peuple. »

Mauvais, très mauvais.

« -Prenons un exemple simple, très simple. Je pense que tu dois avoir un peu peur maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas assez. Moi, je souhaite que les gens soient terrifiés quand ils ne font pas ce que je veux. Qu'ils regrettent amèrement leur choix. Tu vois ? Comme ça. »

Pendant tout son discours, Tyki avait commencé à tracer des lettres à l'aide de son stylo –ah bon, il fallait utiliser ça ?- qui brillaient d'une lueur dorée et se reflétaient dans ses yeux, y donnant un éclat inquiétant. Quand il eu fini de parler, les lettres **T-E-R-R-E-U-R** brillaient à son côté. L'homme esquissa une nouvelle fois son sourire carnassier avant de souffler le mot sur Allen.

Non ! Il devait l'éviter ! Alors qu'il commençait à pivoter pour s'enfuir, les lettres le frappèrent de plein fouet.

Allen se sentit bizarre. Très bizarre. Il n'avait pas peur, non. Il était terrorisé. Tout son corps commença à trembler tandis qu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau. Sueur froide. Ses dents s'entre choquaient légèrement tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de reculer vers le mur pou s'y appuyer.

Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, il s'affaissa contre la brique. Ses yeux grands ouverts qui fixaient Tyki se remplirent de larmes. Ce qu'il avait vécu quelques jours auparavant avec Kanda n'était qu'une balade de santé face à la terreur qui tordait maintenant ses entrailles.

Une première larme roula. Il savait que cette terreur n'était pas naturelle, mais elle semblait tellement _normale_ ! Et puis il avait froid, si froid.

« -Alors mon garçon, tu vas nous rejoindre gentiment maintenant ? Il n'y a que deux options qui s'offrent à toi. Veir avec moi ou-

-Alleeeeeeeen~ ! Ou est-ce que tu es~ ? Je t'offrirai encore une glace, ne te cache pas~ ! »

Tyki se retourna vivement vers la source du bruit.

« -Ah. Apparemment, tu as quand même des amis, je suppose… On se reverra, mon garçon. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans une ruelle.

« -Allen~ ! Réponds ! »

Impossible, sa gorge était nouée. Il tremblait toujours de plus en plus fort. Bon sang ! Ce type était fort pour lui faire ressentir une émotion aussi longtemps !

« -Ah… T'es là ! »

Un éclair rouge accourut vers lui. Lavi s'accroupit en face du blandinet, sourcils froncés. Allen n'était toujours pas capable d'articuler un mot, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues livides de peur. Le rouquin observa un instant le garçon en face de lui et ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur sa poitrine, du côté de cœur.

« -Ah… »

Allen baissa les yeux. Il remarqua avec horreur la fissure qui creusait lentement son âme au niveau du coeur. Cette fissure était immonde. Pire que celles qu'il avait déjà pu voir. Celle-ci semblait si noire, si profonde… Elle semblait vouloir aspirer toute son âme, toutes les âmes.  
>Et puis, comment Lavi pouvait la voir ? Allen n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à ça que quelque chose d'assez désagréable fit son apparition.<p>

« -Tch ! Même pas capable de se défendre devant un minable pareil… Tu m'as l'air irrécupérable, Moyashi. »

Yuu Kanda dans toute sa bonne humeur se tenait debout derrière Lavi. Il le fixait encore d'un air méprisant. Quoique, il semblait regretter quelque chose. Impossible de deviner quoi.

« -Aide-moi Yuu au lieu de faire des compliments. »

À deux, ils aidèrent Allen à se remettre debout. La Terreur commençait à quitter ses membres qui se stabilisaient enfin. Lavi et Kanda le lachèrent, il sut tenir debout tout seul. Allen essuya en vitesse ses joues mouillées et les frappa légèrement pour se reprendre. Il se tourna vers les deux autres, essayant d'articuler quelque chose de cohérent.

« -Que… Qu'est-ce… Vous…

-Les garçons ! Pourquoi vous avez couru comme ça ! J'étais paumée moi, je connais pas cet endroit ! Oh… Allen ! »

Lenalee courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« -Dieu merci, tu n'as rien ! Cet homme ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance ! C'est pour ça que j'ai appelé Lavi et Kanda, au cas où il y aurait eu un problème. Surtout qu'il t'emmenait vraiment dans un endroit louche… Et je ne pense pas que j'aurais été d'une grande utilité toute seule! »

Allen sourit véritablement. Lenalee l'avait peut-être sauvé. Sûrement.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

Ah… Le moment des explications… Il allait encore une fois devoir inventer un mensonge pour éviter aux autres de se retrouver mêlés dans une histoire pas possible. De toute façon, il ne serait pas cru, s'il disait la vérité, hein ?

* * *

><p>Wala~<p>

Encore mes immenses excuses pour le retard.  
>Normalement, la suite devrait arriver d'ici deux semaines, le temps de l'écrire! Parce que oui, je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement occupé *s'enfuit*<p> 


	5. Gêne

Aloha!

Désolée, je suis un peu en retard pour poster cette suite! Mais j'ai eu des changements de dernière minute, et du coup... Je travaille pendant les vacances, joie 8D Avec des petits monstres en plus. Du coup, impossible d'allumer l'ordi pendant une semaine, et donc de finir ce chapitre. Bon, j'avoue, y avait la JE aussi :3  
>Mais le voilà tout chaud dont la fin vient d'être frappée!<p>

Je rappelle, comme toujours, que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement! Seules leurs états d'âme sortent de mon esprit torturé.  
>Je tiens aussi à remercier tous les reviewers, ça fait vraiment plaisir (:<p>

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>La chambre était très claire. Deux de ses murs étaient blancs, les deux autres bleu ciel. Sur les murs colorés, des stickers représentant des ombres de végétation donnaient un peu de vie à cette représentation d'un ciel d'été. On aurait pu croire que la chambre d'une fille était parfaitement rangée. N'importe quoi. Les livres étaient mis à la va-vite dans la petite bibliothèque, quelques feuilles trainaient par terre, ainsi que quelques bibelots. C'était pas le grand bordel, mais ça avait le mérite de casser le mythe des filles totalement nettes jusque chez elles.<p>

La jeune fille s'était d'ailleurs empressée de jeter ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un soutif dans une armoire dès qu'elle était rentrée. D'ailleurs, quelques fringues trainaient sur le lit. Ce matin, elle avait dû rester pas mal de temps devant son miroir à choisir une tenue, ce qui l'avait mis en retard et empêchée de ranger.

Allen était assis sur le lit que Lenalee avait débarrassé des robes. Ses draps étaient d'un joli vert pomme, qui allait assez bien avec les reflets de ses cheveux. Le garçon avait ramené ses jambes contre son corps, et il les entourait avec ses bras si fort que ses mains en étaient presque blanches.

Il avait l'impression d'être une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture. Trois paires d'yeux le fixaient. L'une très inquiète, l'autre totalement vide de sentiments, et la troisième comme attendant quelque chose. C'était juste un peu stressant. Il en oubliait totalement que c'était la première fois qu'il était dans une chambre de fille. Et que accessoirement, Lenalee était assise à côté de lui portait une jupe, et semblait totalement l'avoir oublié.

Il regarda les trois personnes face à lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Après l'incident, alors qu'il en tremblait encore, Lenalee avait proposé qu'ils aillent chez elle au calme, si Allen voulait discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et surtout, pour ne pas qu'il soit tout seul après ce qu'il semblait être un événement traumatisant.

Et voilà qu'ils étaient assis dans la chambre de la jeune fille, Lavi et Kanda par terre, Lenalee et Allen sur le lit.

Soudain, Lavi sembla tiquer sur quelque chose. Il fit un grand sourire et porta son regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre.

« -Lenalee, mon petit chou, je ne veux pas sembler pervers ni rien, hein… Mais… Enfin, tu vois… Ce n'est pas un pantalon que tu as choisi ce matin et… »

Il y eu un silence. Mais pas le même qu'il y a quelques secondes. Un petit « tch » ironique se fit entendre, et des rougeurs montèrent aux joues de la jeune fille. Allen poussé par cette curiosité tout à fait humaine et de l'ordre du réflexe tourna les yeux vers elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il détourna très vite le regard alors que de plaques rouges montaient de son cou vers son visage.

« -Lavi Bookman ! »

Lenalee se leva en vitesse et passa comme une furie à côté des garçons, donnant un coup de pied au rouquin pour se donner contenance.

« -Pervers ! »

Elle sortit de la pièce. Lavi se frotta le tibia en riant doucement. Allen était sûr qu'il était content qu'elle ait porté une jupe.

Le silence retomba. Un soupir se fit entendre.

« -Bon, on va pas rester toute la soirée à se regarder en chiens de faïence, moyashi. Tu vas enfin dire bordel, ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'en ai marre d'attendre que tu te décides à parler alors que j'ai mieux que ça à faire. »

Kanda avait dit la parole sainte, amen. Et il grommela un truc du genre « C'est bien parce que Lenalee… » qu'Allen ne comprit pas. Lavi se tourna lui aussi vers le peroxydé, une certaine avidité dans le regard.

Allen baissa les yeux, observant du coin de l'œil l'immonde fissure qui courrait sur la partie gauche de sa poitrine. Il fit la grimace. Qu'allait-il raconter à ces deux-là ? Sûrement pas la vérité !

_**~o~**_

« -Euh eh bien…

-Accouche ! »

Le japonais lui foutait légèrement la pression, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à parler, loin de là.

« -Ce type… C'était un fou… Un fou furieux… »

Son regard se perdit dans le vide, alors qu'il revoyait le visage de Tyki avec son sourire fou et ses yeux emplit de tout sauf d'humanité.

« -Il… Il a dit que-qu'il était de ma… Famille. Pas possible… Tyki. Tyki, il s'appelait comme ça. Mikk. Je-je sais pas ce qu'il avait… Il faisait peur, tellement peur… Il voulait que j'aille vivre avec eux ! Mais… je… je sais pas... Son regard c'était - il était – complètement… Taré… »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

« -Crétin. »

Il leva les yeux vers l'asiatique, qui le regardait avec une dureté et une froideur terrifiantes.

« -Tu diras rien d'autre, hein ? »

Allen pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas. Ou plutôt, ne voulant pas comprendre. Kanda était-il en train d'insinuer qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé ? Qu'il voyait la chose sur son âme ? Impossible.

Pourtant, il avait compris quand Allen avait voulu écrire sur son âme. Et si il voyait quand même ça, pourquoi en parler devant Lavi ? Un déclic se fit dans son crâne. Lavi avait semblé _voir_ la fissure. Qu'il ait regardé à cet endroit là passe encore. Mais fut la tête qu'il avait fait, il n'avait pas posé son regard là par hasard.

Mais qu'étaient ces deux-là ? Des écrivains aussi ? Non, l'âme de Kanda n'était pas celle d'un écrivain… Elle était trop bizarre, Allen le sentait. Juste. Lavi avait une âme normale. Alors pourquoi semblaient-ils savoir quelque chose ?

Allen plissa les yeux et les observa tous les deux. Lavi attendait patiemment, ce qui dénotait avec son caractère habituellement assez ardent. Kanda était pareil à lui-même, quoique, la dureté de son regard trahissait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait distant par rapport à tout ça.

« -Je ne vois absolument pas…

-Les garçons, j'ai apporté à boire ! »

_**~o~**_

Sauvé. Sauvé par Lenalee. Un jour, il devrait la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Vraiment. Et visiblement, elle portait maintenant un pantalon. Un slim en jean foncé qui mettait en valeur ses fines jambes.

Sur son plateau étaient posées quatre tasses fumantes avec un mélange d'odeurs de café et de chocolat. De bonnes odeurs. Des odeurs rassurantes. Elle commença par Lavi, puis donna sa tasse à Kanda.

« -Je sais que tu préfères le chocolat, Allen. Et puis, ça remonte le moral ! »

Il fit un petit sourire à la jeune fille en prenant la tasse. Le chocolat était brûlant, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Cette douleur là était bien mieux à ressentir que la Terreur. Quelque part, sentir le liquide brûler sa gorge lui faisait du bien.

Le silence retomba, on n'entendit plus que des légers bruits de déglutition. Allen souffla sur sa tasse, parce qu'à force de sentir le brûlant du chocolat, il n'en sentait plus le goût. Et c'était si bon. Lenalee n'avait pas mis de poudre. Le goût réconfortant du chocolat fait maison.

La jeune fille ne lui poserait pas de question. Elle avait du tact, elle. Elle attendrait, simplement, qu'il parle. Mais lui, il ne voulait plus parler. Il avait dit une fois. Et il avait cru que Kanda allait se mettre –encore- en colère. Et Lavi qui semblait en attendre plus…

D'ailleurs, elle dut sentir sa gène et parla d'un ton léger.

« -Au fait Kanda, comment va Alma ? On pourrait lui dire de venir aussi ! Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fois au resto ! »

Kanda la regarda, amorphe. Comme à ce qui semblait devenir une habitude, il grommela.

« -'Va bien. »

Quel discours ! Allen en aurait souri. Presque. Un claquement de porte se fit entendre.

« -LENALEEEEE CHERIIIIIIIE ! TON FRERE D'AMOUR EST RENTREEEEE ! »

Allen fronça les sourcils. Lenalee lui avait déjà parlé une fois de son frère. Elle semblait d'ailleurs assez gênée de son comportement. Maintenant, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

Lavi sursauta et un sourire maladroit tordit ses lèvres. Il semblait assez embêté d'être là, soudainement. Kanda se contenta de rouler des yeux dans un soupir.

« -Lena-… ! »

La porte de la chambre de la jeune fille venait de s'ouvrir sur un homme assez grand avec des cheveux mi-long très noirs et des lunettes en demi lune. Il portait un tablier blanc, comme ceux des scientifiques. Ça faisait extrêmement cliché.

Le sourire rayonnant de Komui se fana lorsqu'il aperçut les trois garçons. Il y eu un instant de flottement, durant lequel les quatre garçons se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Puis, tout se compliqua d'une manière particulièrement déstabilisante.

« -Lenaleeeeeee~ ! Comment oses-tu ! Trois garçoooons ! Et un que je ne connais même pas ! Et… OH ! Il est assis sur ton lit~ !

-Tch, et c'est reparti…

-Komui, Komui, t'inquiète, t'inquiète, tu vois, on boit un café comme des gens civilisés ! Komui, j'te jure, il se passe rien du tout !

-C'est TOUJOURS avec un café que ça commence ! Oooh, Lenalee chérie comment as-tu pu~ ?

-Komui, je t'en prie, ne fais pas de bêtise il ne s'est rien passé !

-Euh… Excusez-moi…

-Et lui comment ose-t-il ne serait-ce qu'essayer de prendre la parole ? Commeeeent ?

-Mais…

-Oi, Komui ! Tu vas arrêter d'faire un plat à chaque fois ? C'est chiant !

-Kandaaaaa ! Toi aussi ! Tu me déçois ! Oooh, petit Jésus en sucre, comment, comment ? »

Et donc, l'un beuglait d'une manière singulièrement exagérée, un autre tentait de s'excuser en marquant le plus de points possible, le suivant essayait juste de prendre la parole, et le dernier vociférait contre la bêtise humaine. Un joyeux bordel. Ils n'entendirent pas le soupir annonciateur.

« -Grand frère ! Ferme-là deux minutes ! »

Silence. Regard dur.

« -Lenalee… Pourquoi me parles-tu comme-

-Tais-toi ! »

Son regard se durcit un peu plus, avant de retrouver toute sa douceur habituelle.

« -Tu me fais toujours un foin quand je les invite, tu n'es pas fatigué ? Enfin –elle se tourna vers Allen-, je te présente Allen. Tu te souviens que j'en ai parlé ? »

Komui abandonna son regard larmoyant pour faire un petit sourire. Vraiment, un acteur de première. Cela dit, il semblait assez sincère dans son attachement à sa sœur. Un type plutôt effrayant, à y penser.

« -Oui, oui, bien sûr, je me souviens toujours quand tu me parles de garçons. »

Une lueur meurtrière glissa furtivement dans son regard.

« -Ravi de te rencontrer, Allen.

-Euh… Oui.. Bien sûr, moi aussi monsieur Lee..

-Appelle-moi Komui, voyons ! »

Son ton était gentil. Il était vraiment de la même famille que Lenalee. Cependant, il sentait de la méfiance. Le genre de méfiance d'un frère atteint un sister complex. Rien de grave en soi. Mais ce genre de protection d'un frère pouvait vraiment être redoutable.

« -Euh... D'accord… Komui.

-Bien, et si vous descendiez tous à la cuisine qu'on puisse papoter un peu ? »

Beaucoup. C'était beaucoup pour Allen ça. Après la pression qu'il avait sentie, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à une ambiance trop joyeuse et bruyante. Parce que ça allait être bruyant, il en était certain.

« -Tu peux appeler Alma aussi. Tiens c'est vrai, pourquoi il n'est pas là, lui ? »

Allen resta interloqué. Komui proposant d'appeler un garçon ? D'après la démonstration qu'il venait d'avoir, cette situation ne pouvait avoir lieu que dans une dimension parallèle. Celle où les poneys sont carnivores. A moins qu'Alma ne représente aucune menace pour sa Lenalee chérie… ?

Le garçon fit une légère grimace.

« -Hum, euh, je pense que je vais rentrer… Il est déjà tard, et si… mon tuteur apprend que je suis rentré à cette heure-ci… »

Il s'essaya à faire un petit sourire désolé. Il n'était pas désolé du tout, il voulait vraiment partir. Mais ça ne se fait pas de le montrer.

« -Oh déjà ? Même si tu le préviens ?

-Ah ça… Oui… »

La grimace qu'il fit fut apparemment très éloquente pour les autres. Lavi lâcha un petit « Ah… » embarassé.

« -Bon, eh bien, viens Lena-chou, on va le raccompagner à la porte ! »

Lenalee soupira au surnom. Quand allait-il grandir un peu ?

_**~o~**_

« -Tu l'as vue aussi, hein ? »

Lavi sembla un peu effrayé à la question de l'asiatique.

« -Oui… C'est affreux. J'en avais jamais vue d'aussi malsaine.

-Hm. »

Ils étaient restés seuls le temps que les Lee raccompagnent Allen.

« -Si un type capable de faire un truc aussi immonde traine dans les parages, faudrait peut-être faire gaffe à Alma, tu sais comme il- »

Un regard glacial le fit taire. Kanda devait sûrement déjà y avoir pensé, bien avant lui.

« -Putain. »

Ses sourcils étaient plus froncés que d'habitude, signe qu'il était dans une réflexion intense et pas forcément joyeuse.

« -J'veux pas qu'un connard pareil traine ici. –il serra les dents- J'veux pas avoir à… en manger. »

Lavi pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il pouvait raconter. Manger quoi ? Quand il avait découvert que Yuu pouvait lui aussi voir les fissures sur les gens –et bien mieux que lui, qui certains jours ne pouvait absolument rien voir-, l'asiatique était resté assez vague sur la chose. Lavi avait toujours su qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire. Du grand Kanda, quoi.

Mais vu la situation, sa curiosité naturelle qu'il avait toujours refoulée pour tout ce qui concernait ce sujet refit surface. Il était certain que c'était ce Tyki qui avait fait ça à Allen. Le pauvre.

Lenalee lui avait parlé une fois d'un garçon dans sa classe qui était toujours tout seul, et qui semblait avoir peur qu'on l'approche. Quand il l'avait vu le fameux jour du resto, il avait trouvé dommage qu'il s'éloigne des autres. D'après les maigres paroles qu'il avait prononcées, ce garçon avait l'air intéressant. Mais vraiment, terriblement seul. Comme si même s'il avait eu le soutien d'autres, s'il avait eu des amis, il aurait quand même été seul. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait eu un peu pitié. Mais pas une mauvaise. Il avait vraiment eu envie de le connaître.

« -Dis Yuu… Pourquoi tu le détestes autant, Allen ? »

Cette question semblait soudain hyper importante. Comme si ça allait répondre à plusieurs autres. Comme si ça allait l'éclairer sur la situation, au moins un peu.

Kanda leva ses yeux nuit sur le rouquin et les plissa légèrement. Il se leva si soudainement que Lavi suivit difficilement le mouvement.

« -Tch, j'me casse. »

Lavi soupira. Oui, sa question avait fait mouche. Il savait où chercher maintenant.

_**~o~**_

Les Lee étaient vraiment sympas. C'était avec un grand sourire qu'ils lui avaient dit au revoir. Le genre de sourire qui est communicatif. Mais Allen n'avait pu qu'en tenter l'esquisse.

Après ce fou de Tyki, il allait devoir affronter un tout autre genre de personne, et pourtant tout aussi effrayante… Il toucha la poignée de porte et appuya. Comme il le pensait, il ne rencontra aucune résistance.

Allen serra les dents en entrant. Une lumière provenait du salon. Il avait intérêt à allait voir son tuteur tout de suite, ou la sentence n'en serait que pire. Il s'avança sans bruit et frappa doucement sur le chambranle de la porte. Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Il s'avança, fixant les longs cheveux bordeaux qui dépassaient du canapé. Le blandinet contourna l'objet et se planta devant Cross. Il fixait le verre de bourbon qu'il avait à la main, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Malgré l'absence de vie dans ses yeux…

« -C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre, petit ? »

* * *

><p>Tadam.<br>J'espère que ça vous a plu!  
>Et à dans deux semaines! :D<p> 


	6. Intérêt

Yahooo!

Oui, oui, vous voyez bien, c'est le chapitre 6 du SW. Et il a même quelques jours d'avance, incroyable, n'est-ce pas? (Non, je n'ai pas été menacée *sue*)  
>Enfin voilà, il est sensiblement plus long que les autres, j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire.<p>

Cela dit, je suis un peu moins satisfaite sur la fin mais... Je n'arrivais pas à écrire autrement. je suppose que ça arrive  
>Pour le passage avec Kanda, n'hésitez pas à critiquer. C'est pas vraiment le genre de perso dont j'ai l'habitude de me mettre dans la peau et c'est très loin de mon caractère, alors je suis pas très sûre d'avoir réussi son pv... Bref, un chapitre tout en incertitude pour moi!<p>

Sixième fois que je le dis, mais non, je déplore toujours l'appartenance des protagonistes à Hoshino. *Bientôt mes petits, bientôt, je vous aurai...*

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Kanda soupira. Il avait vu ce que ce type avait fait à Allen. Ça le dégoûtait. Fallait vraiment être dérangé pour aimer faire ça. Et l'autre crétin de moyashi qui n'avait même pas été capable de se défendre, alors que bon… Kanda avait du mal à le dire, mais il avait l'air plutôt bon, le petit.<p>

Le seul problème avec lui, c'est ce qu'il _était_. Un type qui détruit les âmes. Kanda exécrait ceux qui étaient comme ça. Parce que quand ils allaient trop loin… L'âme… Et puis… Il se sentait obligé de _le_ faire.

Il shoota dans une canette et décida de ne pas y penser. Ça ne servait à rien. Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire. Visiblement, il était né pour ça, point barre. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile de se poser la fameuse question « Pourquoi ? », alors que ça ne ferait que l'encombrer de doutes, d'autres questions et de sentiments inutiles.

Il arriva chez lui. Alma avait encore oublié de fermer la porte à clé, Yuu l'insulta mentalement. Ce type était trop naïf. Il claqua la porte et prit soin de la fermer lui-même à clé.

« -Ah Yuu ! »

Grognement.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? T'es parti soudainement en vociférant après avoir eu un appel…

-Rien. Pas important. Et bordel, apprends à fermer la porte quoi ! Ç'm'étonnerait pas qu'un jour la baraque soit volée ! »

Alma se tenait devant lui, la mine inquiète. Et l'âme meurtrie.

« -Mais…

-Les vieux sont pas encore là ?

-Non ! T'oublies qu'ils rentrent tard, c'est moi qui fait à manger !

-Kami-sama, épargnez-moi.

-Oh Yuu, j't'en prie, t'es pas sympa là ! »

L'asiatique roula des yeux et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Pas qu'Alma faisait mal la bouffe. Mais ce qu'il faisait était plutôt insipide. Peut-être un effet secondaire ? Kanda devait admettre qu'il n'en savait foutrement rien. Il connaissait le garçon depuis qu'ils étaient gosses –avant la mort de ses parents, donc ça datait vraiment- et il avait toujours été une cible pour ces saletés d'… de… d'écrivains.

Il avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il avait une âme faible et donc, sûrement facile à modifier. Il avait tout de suite trouvé ça moche. Mais c'est après qu'il avait pigé ce que ça impliquerait pour Alma si on écrivait trop dessus. Et ce que ça impliquerait aussi pour lui.

Il secoua la tête. Il continuait de penser à ça ! Tout ça à cause du moyashi. Pourquoi Lenalee s'était-elle mise en tête de les présenter, bon sang ? Avoir un type pareil dans son entourage… Ça lui plaisait pas. Parce qu'il serait d'une manière ou d'une autre mêlé à ses histoires de monstre.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être pris plaisir à l'ennuyer. Il semblait être quelqu'un qui sorte facilement de ses gonds, extrêmement plaisant à faire chier quoi. Mais il avait essayé d'_écrire_ sur son âme. L'inconscient. Il voulait un mort lente, sûrement.

Fallait pas non plus être trop extrémiste. C'était Alma qui lui avait appris ça. Kanda se força donc à se dire qu'au fond, il n'était peut-être pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Argh ! Mais c'était quoi cette connerie ? Il ramollissait, c'était totalement risible. Il semettait à écouter Alma, maintenant. Ben tiens.

Ah bah merci Alma, merci Lena. C'étaient eux qui lui avaient appris à contenir sa colère et à penser différemment, à pas toujours catégoriser directement. Ça faisait presque de lui quelqu'un de _sensible_. Il ricana. La blague.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui parle. Avant de le frapper. Ainsi, il éviterait d'essayer encore un fois d'_écrire_. Mais non mais bordel ! Pourquoi il devait s'impliquer en fait ? Il n'avait aucune putain de raison de le faire. Il le connaissait même pas. A tout casser, ils s'étaient vus quoi, deux, trois fois ? Il avait pas à se sentir concerné. Il devait oublier ce type.

« -Yuu~ ! C'est prêt ! A table ! »

Oh non…

_**~o~**_

_« -Alors, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre, petit ? »_

Les sourcils d'Allen se froncèrent légèrement. Encore une fois, Cross prenait un malin plaisir à lui parler sur ce ton doucereux qui annonçait le pire.

« -Je… J'ai rencontré un problème. »

Deux rubis se soulevèrent du verre de bourbon pour rencontrer leurs homologues gris cendré. Cross sonda le regard du jeune garçon un instant, ce qui sembla durer une éternité pour ce dernier.

Allen voulait juste monter dans sa chambre et être seul. Il en avait marre d'être ainsi le centre d'attention. Bordel, c'était déjà pas suffisant qu'on le bouscule pour son physique ? Fallait maintenant qu'un taré le stalke en prétendant être de sa famille, que des « amis » s'inquiètent et que Cross en rajoute une couche avec ce silence plombant.

« -Je suis passé chez Lenalee après. Désolé, j'ai pas prévenu. »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit de pire. Qu'il avait rencontré un problème, ou qu'il était passé chez une fille après le bahut ? Dans tout les cas, il avait totalement foiré ses explications. Il aurait simplement dû dire qu'il était passé chez un pote. Ah mais non, ça, c'était impossible, et donc absolument pas crédible. Obligé de dire la vérité. C'tait pas cool ça.

Cross haussa un sourcil.

« -Depuis quand t'as _une_ amie toi ? Elle est jolie au moins, j'espère ? »

Evidemment, il était plus inquiet pour l'éventuelle beauté de son amie que tout le reste. Au final, il avait bien fait de mentionner son prénom. Marian bu un gorgée d'alcool.

« -Et sinon, ce problème ? »

Allen pencha la tête. Il s'inquiétait pour lui ? Trop mignon. Sûrement qu'il allait lui faire des reproches par rapport à ça. Sa question ne pouvait avoir de sens qu'en pensant de la sorte. Le garçon agita mollement la main.

« -Rien de grave. Juste un type un peu taré. »

Marian le sondait toujours de son regard perçant. Il semblait en attendre plus. Et ne le laisserait sûrement pas sortir de la pièce avant d'entendre toute l'histoire. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire comprendre ça.

« -Raah, c'était juste un fou furieux ! Pas de quoi en faire un plat non plus… Il… Prétendait être de ma famille. Mais c't'impossible, donc, pas de soucis, ça va. »

_Clang._

Le verre de bourbon avait rencontré la table un peu trop violement. Le liquide épais se répandait lentement sur le bois laqué. Mais son tuteur semblait n'en avoir strictement rien à faire. C'était un éclair de colère qu'Allen venait de voir passer là ? Ou plutôt préoccupation, difficile à dire en fait.

Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant quelques secondes, l'un visiblement dans ses pensées, et l'autre beaucoup trop surpris pour penser à esquisser un geste. Les sourcils froncés, Cross sembla se réveillé. Toute trace de ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa tête déserta son visage et il reprit son air sadique.

« -Eh bien quoi, tu ne nettoies pas ? Et bien sûr, ce ne sera même plus la peine de penser à sortir avant très longtemps, hahahaha ! »

Et c'était reparti. Le retour du fou. Allen roula des yeux et ramassa le verre cassé avant d'aller chercher une éponge.

Pourquoi son tuteur avait-il réagit de la sorte quand il avait parlé de l'intervention de Tyki ? C'était comme s'il savait quelque chose de plus. Allen soupira. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être simple ? Pourquoi ce type n'était simplement pas un échappé d'asile ? Car oui, pour lui, ce serait bien plus simple.

« -Allen, je sors. Bien sûr, je veux que tu sois enfermé dans ta chambre quand je reviens, ça va de soi. Ciao. »

L'homme ouvrit la porte, et se retourna au dernier moment.

« -Au fait, il t'a dit comment il s'appelait le type ?

-Euh ouais… Tyki Mikk. »

La porte claqua. Dieux tout puissants, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour tomber sur un tuteur pareil ? Encore heureux qu'il ne l'avait pas adopté ! Allen Cross… Ça lui donnait des frissons.

_**~o~**_

« -Alleeeen~ ! Comment ça va ? »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Lavi faisait tellement de bruit, il allait attirer l'attention sur lui… Allen fronça les sourcils. Fallait pas que les élèves du bahut tournent la tête vers lui. Généralement, après la surprise, ils évitaient de le regarder une deuxième fois. Quand ils le faisaient, ce n'était pas bon, du tout. C'était mauvais signe.

Alors pourquoi Lavi devait gueuler son nom aussi fort devant le grillage, hein ? Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, le regard surpris que quelqu'un appelle le « maudit ».

« -Oooh, Lenalee, t'es là aussi ! C'est génial ! Et si on allait faire un tour ensemble ? Allen, je te préviens, je paie rien. Surtout s'il s'agit de nourriture. »

Le plus jeune eut un sourire en coin. Lavi avait souffert la dernière fois. Enfin, surtout son porte monnaie.

« -Pourquoi pas… Tu viens aussi Allen ?

-Hmm… Euh, non. Mon tuteur m'a privé de sortie… »

Il grimaça. Lavi pritl'air le plus choqué qu'il pouvait. Très dramatique. Et très surjoué.

« -Quoi ? Seulement parce que t'es rentré un peu plus tard que prévu ? Mais c'est un tyran !

-T'es loin du compte… »

Lavi pointa un doigt sur Allen. Ses yeux venaient de s'illuminer d'une lueur machiavélique. Mauvais signe. Très mauvais.

« -Il t'a privé de sortie. Il n'a pas dit que les autres ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez toi. Tous chez Allen ! »

_**~o~**_

Comment… Comment était-ce possible ? Oui, Lavi et Lenalee étaient dans le couloir de la maison, et oui, il venait de refermer la porte derrière eux. Comment s'était-il laissé convaincre, aussi ?

_« -Allez~ Allen ! Tu sais très bien que ma logique est infaillible ! Trouver des failles dans les mots, c'est ma spécialité ! On ne peut rien à redire à ça !_

_-C'est vrai Allen. De toute façon, après ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions de rester tout seul. C'est pour ça que les amis sont là, tu sais, pour te soutenir quand ça va moins bien. »_

Ah oui. _Amis_. C'était toujours le mot qu'il fallait pour le faire flancher. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'il était possible que quelqu'un emploie ce mot devant lui et pour lui. Même s'il restait persuadé que dans le cas de Lavi, il était vraiment trop tôt pour employer ce mot, malgré qu'il le trouve sympa et qu'il s'entende bien avec.

« -Hm... euh… »

Bien sûr, ramenant quelqu'un pour la première fois chez lui, il n'avait strictement aucune idée de la manière dont il devait se comporter. Lavi ne se gêna pas pour entrer dans la cuisine, première porte près de lui.

« -Bah alors, tu nous proposes pas à boire ? »

Merci pour l'aide. Recevoir était vraiment quelque chose d'horrible.

_**~o~**_

Allen tenait deux verres en équilibre dans sa main droite et une tasse dans la gauche et montait périlleusement les escaliers. Il avait indiqué sa chambre à Lavi et Lenalee pendant qu'il préparait le café du premier.

« -Ten- »

Il se figea. Les deux adolescents étaient penchés sur le bureau. Mauvais endroit.

« -Ne regardez pas ! »

Il se précipita sourcils froncés vers eux, renversant un peu d'eau sur le parquet. Les deux autres soulevèrent un regard interrogateur sur lui pendant qu'il posait les boissons et refermait aussitôt le cahier.

« -Ne regardez pas… »

Le cahier glissa de sous sa main et se retrouva dans celles de Lavi, qui courut derrière le lit.

« -Pas question, je veux savoir la fin ! »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Lenalee se planta devant lui, avec un grand sourire.

« -C'est vraiment toi qui a écrit tout ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de talent, Allen, tu aurais dû me le dire, tu sais que j'adore lire ! »

L'adolescent détourne les yeux, des plaques rouges se formant sur sa peau. Ce n'était pas bien de lui faire des compliments comme ça, tout d'un coup.

« -Trop cool… »

Lavi releva les yeux du cahier, qu'il referma avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique.

« -J'ai adoré l'histoire de mafia. Dis, dis, si t'en écris d'autres comme ça, tu me feras lire, hein ?

-C'est que… »

C'est personnel. Non mais comment ils osaient s'immiscer de la sorte dans son espace privé ? Ces histoires, c'étaient des reflets de son esprit, de ses états d'âme. Quelque part, il y avait toujours une part de lui là dedans. Il ne pouvait décemment pas les exposer aux autres !

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça quand même. Pour la première fois qu'il y avait des gens chez lui, il n'allait pas les rembarrer… Quand même… Mais il tenait réellement à ce que tout ça reste pour lui, pas pour les autres. Lenalee sentit le problème et prit son verre.

« -Bon, santé ? »

L'ange. Lavi haussa un sourcil. Il dut supposer qu'elle avait une bonne raison de faire ça cas il reposa le cahier et saisit sa tasse.

« -Tchin ! »

Allen soupira de soulagement et fit tinter son verre. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et c'est avec joie que Lavi démarra la conversation –les deux autres n'eurent pas vraiment le temps ni le choix…- et la monopolisa la majeure partie du temps.

Ce type parlait vraiment de tout et de rien. Si Lenalee parlait surtout de ses problèmes et parfois de sujets généraux, Lavi, lui passait vraiment par tout. Il avait déjà pu le constater lorsqu'ils étaient allés manger une glace, mais c'était toujours aussi effarant. En tout cas, il arrivait toujours à caser une anecdote drôle.

Il venait d'ailleurs de raconter comment il avait rendu fou Kanda en première primaire lorsqu'il redevint sérieux.

« -Dis Allen… J'veux être clair. Je te connais peut-être pas depuis aussi longtemps que Lenalee, mais –ça peut paraître prétentieux, pardon- j'me considère ton pote tu sais ? Non mais j'te dis ça parce que ça peut paraître bizarre d'être si vite amis mais… J't'apprécie vraiment alors j'vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas le dire, ok ? »

Il souleva le pouce en souriant. Allen fut totalement pris au dépourvu. Et dire qu'il se posait la question une heure plus tôt… Voilà que Lavi résolvait le problème de lui même, sans qu'il n'ait rien à signaler.

« -Hum... Euh ouais… Ouais… Moi aussi j't'aime bien, ouais. »

Les deux ados en face de lui pouffèrent. Euh, quoi ? Il avait fait un truc de travers ? Ah, c'était parce qu'il avait employé le verbe « aimer » ? C'était pas approprié ?

_Calme toi Allen, réfléchis, dans une de tes histoires, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ? Pourquoi ça arriverait ?_

Oh. Pas de réponse. La socialisation n'est pas une fiction, malheur.

« -Désolé de t'avoir gêné comme ça, haha, mais… Haha, ta tête est vraiment énorme là, haha ! »

Ah bah oui. Il fronça les sourcils et gonfla les joues.

« -Lavi c'pas sympa !

-Enfin, j'étais quand même sérieux, hein.

-Moui… »

Ses deux compères lui firent un sourire qui fit apparaître sur le visage mutilé une ombre de sourire. C'était bon, finalement, d'avoir des « amis ». Même si, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas tout leur dire. Trop improbable, trop fou, trop dangereux.

« -Et je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour Yuu. »

Allen fut interloqué. Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait l'autre pirate ?

« -Quoi ? T'es fou ? Jamais ! Tu dis des conneries là, Lavi, Kanda me déteste. Et c'est réciproque. Tu sais peut-être jouer avec les mots, mais tu piges que dalle aux gens, là.

-Oh oh oh tu le détestes vraiment tant que ça ? »

Allen haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi cet intérêt. C'était pas net. Il avait appris à avoir de l'instinct et à deviner quand il y avait du véritable intérêt sous la feinte. Et là, c'était le cas. Sous la question anodine pointait une étincelle de vive curiosité. Comme s'ilé tait crucial qu'il le sache.

« -Baaaah écoute, chaque fois que je le vois il est désagréable avec moi… Et puis merde, ce type semble être toujours mal luné... Et puis, Moyashi, quoi, Mo-y-a-shi ! Comment vous faites pour le supporter ? »

Lenalee pencha la tête.

« -J'avoue qu'il est plus désagréable avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre… Il doit y avoir une raison pour ça. Ça fait assez longtemps que je le connais pour savoir qu'il est froid avec les inconnus. Mais il semble t'avoir tout de suite détesté… »

Lavi fit un grand sourire. Oh oui, merci Lenalee, grâce à elle, la conversation allait sûrement prendre un tournant intéressant.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui!<br>Il est évident que j'attends des reviews pour pouvoir m'améliorer ! :D

Un grand merci de m'avoir lue et peut-être à bientôt!


	7. Réflexion

_Yup_!  
>Oui, oui, c'est bien après une seule semaine que je poste la suite! :3 Figurez vous que j'ai eu un peu de temps, et que le chapitre 8 est déjà en cours d'écriture! Merci la plage \o *Se la pète d'avoir été en vacances* Oh, pour une fois qu'il fait beau à la mer du nord... XD

Alors, oui, Allen tutoie Cross. En tant que tuteur, je ne le voyais absolument pas le vouvoyer, ça donnait autant bizarre. Donc, j'ai décidé de garder le "tu" :3

Sinon, j'ai un peu regardé les stats (oui, j'ai trouvé comment on faisait! 8D) et... Mais j'ai **plein** de lecteurs! XD C'est incroyable... Et de _partout_ o.o Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas une petite review? D: Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir d'être aussi lue, mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous me lisez chers amis lecteurs! Ça me ferait encore plus plaisir! :D Même un petit mot :3 Enfin, je vous remercie déjà de me lire lol .o. lol .o. (Oui, je m'incline... XD)

J'en ai marre de le dire, mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez toujours pas.

Bonne lecture~!

* * *

><p><em>« -Mais il semble t'avoir tout de suite détesté… »<em>

Allen fit la moue. Il connaissait la raison. Ou bien il le supposait. Allez, disons qu'il était sûr à 85%. Enfin, c'était quand même étrange, parce qu'il était impossible que le japonais soit Ecrivain. Et pourtant, il avait balayé son mot avec tellement d'aisance… Et ce fameux Tyki, qui avait dit qu'un Ecrivain pouvait écrire sur un autre… Allen n'avait pas pu l'éviter. Donc, Kanda n'était pas comme lui. Alors… Quoi… ?

« -Allen ?

-Franchement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce type est trop bizarre ! Et puis, je m'en fous, qu'il me déteste. C'pas ma faute si son esprit est trop sombre et tortueux pour qu'il daigne essayer de s'entendre avec moi. »

Le roi du mensonge.

« -C'est qu'il s'emballe le petit ! T'es vraiment sûr d'en avoir aucune idée ? On dirait que tu caches quelque chose, Alleeen…

-Hein ? Eeeh, non ! C'est… C'pas vrai… Et puis zut, Lavi, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? On s'aime pas point barre. Tss. »

Allen grimaça, Lenalee rigola doucement. Et Lavi semblait toujours prêt à happer quelque information intéressante.

« -Mais… J'veux juste savoir ! Et puis, c'est tellement amusant de te voir en parler… Un vrai vieux couple ! Haha !

-J'avoue que tu parles de lui avec beaucoup d'emphase, ça nous change un peu… Haha, j'aime bien quand t'es comme ça Allen.

-Ouais, et c'est encore plus drôle de te faire aller ! »

Allen rougit légèrement face à cette vérité. Kanda le mettait hors de lui, ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il fronça les sourcils et grommela dans sa barbe. Lavi et Lenalee éclatèrent de rire.

« -Raaah, mais ! Arrêtez de vous moquer ! »

_**~o~**_

Ils avaient par la suite parlé de tout et rien –la conversation avait heureusement dévié-, quelque chose qu'Allen n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Puis soudain, Lenalee se leva, les yeux grands ouverts.

« -Il faut que j'y aille ! Oh lala, j'avais pas vu l'heure !

-Lena ?

-Mon frère rentre plus tôt aujourd'hui, il avait prévu une surprise ou je ne sais quoi… Enfin bref, quand il est dans un état d'excitation pareil, j'ai pas intérêt à être en retard, il risque encore de me faire une scène… Et vous avez vu ce que ça donne… »

Elle parlait d'un air totalement blasé.

« -Et si en plus il apprend que j'étais chez un garçon… Quoique, il avait l'air de bien t'apprécier Allen ! Enfin, 'faut que j'y aille !

-Je te raccompagne. »

Allen se leva et passa devant elle. Devant la porte d'entrée, elle se retourna tout sourire. Le garçon fut certain que si Lavi s'était trouvé ici, il se serait évanouit devant tant d'éclat.

« -Il faudra refaire ça, Allen. Je suis vraiment contente que tu t'ouvres un peu. Même si Lavi a dû t'y forcer un peu, haha. Enfin tu vois, ce n'est pas si terrible ! A demain ! »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'enfuit. Allen ferma la porte et se retourna.

« -Aaah ! »

Lavi se tenait juste derrière lui. Comment avait-il pu descendre sans faire de bruit ? Il avait l'air dramatiquement triste.

« -Allen~ ! Pourquoi j'ai pas aussi eu droit à mon bisou ? C'est pas juste ! »

Allen eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

« -Bon, c'est que je vais y aller aussi moi. Sinon, papy va m'obliger à faire le double de travail… »

Le rouquin frissonna. Cette pensée avait l'air assez terrifiante pour le faire blémir.

Soudain, son regard se fit plus sérieux. Ses yeux descendirent légèrement du visage d'Allen pour se poser sur sa poitrine. Il tendit un doigt et la toucha, à l'endroit exact de la fissure. Celle-ci picota à son contact. Allen grimaça et regarda Lavi, à la fois étonné et suspicieux. Il se passait quoi, là ?

« -Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi de parler. Mais il y des choses difficiles à dire aux autres, et qui pourtant font du bien quand elles sortent, parce que c'est lourd à garder pour soi. »

Son doigt s'enfonça un peu plus dans son vêtement, et la démangeaison s'intensifia légèrement. Le regard de Lavi sembla se faire plus insistant sur la fissure. Il n'avait pas encore regardé les yeux d'Allen depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler, comme s'il était un peu hypnotisé par la-dite fissure.

« -Ouais, je la vois. Et si tu veux parler de… Ce genre de choses, n'hésite pas. J'pense pas que je pourrais régler des problèmes, mais rien que le fait de ne pas tout garder pour soi, ça aide non ? Quand j'ai pu en parler à quelqu'un, j'ai tout de suite eu l'impression d'être moins fou. Ça soulage, je te jure. »

Lavi remonta ses yeux –qui avaient perdu tout éclat sérieux- et fit un énorme sourire.

« -Bon allez, j'me casse ! A la prochaine ! »

Et c'est une tornade rouge qui sortit de chez le garçon, le laissant totalement abasourdi. Que venait-il de se passer ? Un rêve ? Un rêve dans lequel Lavi avouait voir les fissures. C'était possible ?

_**~o~**_

Allen avait laissé sa main sur la poignée de la porte, jointures blanchies. Il n'en revenait pas, il ne comprenait pas. A tous les coups, il devrait lui parler. Après une révélation pareille… Les questions se percutaient dans sa tête, il sentait la migraine poindre.

La porte s'ouvrit le faisant trébucher en arrière.

« -Alors gamin, on voulait sortir ? »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Cross avait un sourcil haussé, mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« -J'ai vu une espèce de pirate roux sortir d'ici. C'est qui ? Et pourquoi il était là ?

-Je… eh bien… C'était Lavi, un ami. Il est venu à la maison. Et t'avais dit que je n'pouvais pas sortir. Pas que je ne pouvais pas faire venir des gens ici. »

Marian resta un instant stupéfait. Puis, il éclata de rire.

« -Haha ! T'es plein de ressources toi alors ! Si j'avais su que tu aurais été capable d'amener des gens ici, je t'aurais aussi interdit ça ! Sacré petit. »

Cross lui écrasa la main sur le crâne et frotta vigoureusement.

« -Je n'ajoute pas cette interdiction, mais t'es collé aux repas et au ménage pendant… On verra. »

Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur son visage. Bah tiens. L'obliger à faire ça était presque pareil, parce qu'il serait bien occupé du coup. Mais… Il y avait peut-être moyen de grappiller quelques minutes. Allen soupira bruyamment et lui lança un regard assassin. Le sourire de Cross s'élargit.

_**~o~**_

Allen avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière avec un bandeau. Trouver un cheveu dans son repas était vraiment immonde. Ça lui donnait limite envie de vomir, et si en plus c'était un des siens, il ne se le pardonnerait absolument pas. Nourriture, cadeau béni divin céleste sacré ne pouvait être souillé par quelque immondice –même aussi insignifiant- qu'un cheveu.

« -J'ai la dalle, grouille-toi.

-Oui eh bien je ne peux pas aller plus vite que je temps de cuisson, tu vois ? »

Allen fulmina. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les courses, alors il avait dû se contenter de restes pour le souper. Des carbonades. Facile à faire, et comme Cross avait toujours quelque alcool qui trainait dans la maison… Faire la sauce était un jeu d'enfant. Il avait trouvé quelques carottes dans le fond du frigo –si, elles étaient mangeables- et des restes de viande de la semaine. Cette dernière était un peu dure, il avait dû faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour la cuire et ne pas la rendre plus élastique.

Il n'avait même pas pu faire de patates… Ce serait du riz.

« -Au fait. »

Il touilla une dernière fois le mélange avec un petit sourire. Ça semblait bon. Cross grogna, signe que 1) il était content d'enfin manger et 2) Allen pouvait poser sa question. Le garçon posa une assiette devant son tuteur et partit se servir.

« -T'étais où hier soir ? »

Allen s'assit et plongea les yeux dans ses vis-à-vis rubis. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent sans un mot. Puis, Marian haussa un sourcil et plongea sa fourchette dans son assiette. Il mâcha un certain temps, comme un critique culinaire.

« -C'est mangeable. »

Forcément, ça n'aurait pas pu être un plat étoilé, il n'y avait que des ingrédients d'un certain âge ! Si seulement son tuteur avait certaines compétences ménagères…

« -Sinon, pour en revenir à ta question, ça ne te regarde pas, petit. Tu sais que t'as pas de questions à poser sur mon boulot.

-Alors, c'était quoi cette réaction quand j'ai parlé de… Mon problème d'hier ? »

Il savait pertinemment bien que c'était pas pour le boulot qu'il était parti si tôt. Son tuteur s'enfermait toujours une heure dans son bureau quand il avait bu son alcool après être revenu de son travail de jour. Sûrement une sieste pour ne pas tomber endormi lors de ses activités nocturnes.

Une habitude à ne pas déroger. Alors s'il pensait qu'il allait abandonner devant un mensonge pareil…

_**~o~**_

Cross leva furtivement les yeux. Le petit commençait à devenir perspicace et ça l'ennuyait. Et il le regardait si sérieusement… Risible.

« -Ce serait chiant qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'aime pas la paperasse. »

Le petit fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. Cross porta un morceau de viande à sa bouche. Pour des restes, c'était quand même assez bon. Mieux que mangeable. Mais trop de compliments, ça ramolli.

Il reporta les yeux sur son assiette. C'était lui le boss ici, il n'avait pas d'obligation de répondre. Il entendit l'autre gosse grommeler. Cependant, il abandonna ses investigations. Tant mieux.

Son assiette fut finie en quelques minutes et il se leva de suite de table.

« -Me dérange pas. »

Soupir du petit.

Cross s'enferma dans son bureau. Une pièce feutrée aux tons bordeaux. Il s'assit devant son bureau de bois laqué et poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas été assez vigilant. La famille du petit avait retrouvé sa trace. Elle avait eu vent qu'il était en vie. Comment avait-elle pu savoir ça ? Sa mort avait été divulguée, tout comme celle de ses parents et son parrain. Alors pourquoi s'étaient-ils mis à le chercher ?

Marian se saisit d'un stylo et commença à écrire une liste. Il remettrait mieux ses pensées en ordre comme ça. Et il fallait commencer par la solution à trouver. Ils ne pouvaient pas re-déménager maintenant, beaucoup d'argent était parti dans ce déménagement-ci. Et partir sans être sûr d'avoir un pied-à-terre, il n'en était pas question. Avec un gosse, ce serait trop difficile à gérer.

A la limite, envoyer la famille sur une fausse piste le temps d'organiser un départ. Mais maintenant, ça allait être vachement plus compliqué de vivre. Ils savaient. Vu ce qu'ils avaient fait aux Walker, ils ne lâcheraient pas Allen. Et une promesse étant une promesse, il devait prendre soin du petit jusqu'à sa majorité. Et pour ça, il était prêt à tout. Absolument tout.

Nouveau soupir. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait employer les grands moyens. Il savait qui contacter pour un travail bien fait, discret et surtout intraçable. Mais il voulait attendre avant d'arriver à une extrémité pareille. Tuer avant d'être tué, peut-être. Mais il fallait prendre ses précautions et vérifier leurs intentions. Cette famille était composée de personnes influentes dont la mort pouvait faire basculer le destin de certains. Il était clair que cette influence était extrêmement douteuse et il était certain que le monde se porterait mieux sans eux.

Il posa le stylo. Il avait bien fait d'interdire au petit de sortir, les prochains jours allaient être serrés. Maintenant, restait à savoir comment ils avaient su. Il allait encore passer la nuit à appeler des contacts. Et une nuit de travail perdue, une.

_**~o~**_

Pourquoi ce mensonge ? Allongé sur son lit, le cerveau d'Allen carburait à du cent à l'heure. Il avait trop de choses à penser depuis hier. Les amis Tyki Mikk Lavi Cross la fissure les Ecrivains une famille et du coup la mort de ses parents.

Il frappa du poing sur son matelas en grognant. Pourquoi tout devait arriver si vite ? C'était comme si ces dernières années n'avaient pas été assez palpitantes et que donc il fallait vite rattraper ça. Saloperie de malédiction !

Se faire des amis, ça avait été assez cool, ça, c'est vrai. Mais tout s'était précipité quand il avait rencontré Tyki. La révélation sur les Ecrivains, une hypothétique famille… Et puis cette fissure, cette immonde fissure, pire que toutes celles qu'il ait pu voir jusqu'à présent ! Ensuite, le réaction de Cross. Disproportionnée à son goût, ce qui signifiait qu'il savait quelque chose de plus. Qu'il cachait quelque chose à Allen. Trop choqué par les évènements, Allen n'avait jamais posé aucune question à son tuteur sur la mort de ses parents. Il savait que l'homme était un ami de longue date et aurait pu savoir quelque chose. Mais il savait, selon lui, ce qui était nécessaire. Incendie.

Il avait été sur place pendant que la maison brûlait. Il avait entendu les cris de sa mère. Après ça, il n'avait plus jamais rien voulu savoir.

Allen serra les dents. Il avait besoin d'air, là tout de suite maintenant ! Il ne voulait plus réfléchir, il avait mal la tête il avait besoin d'air d'air d'air.

Ecrire.

L'évidence s'imposa à lui. Il ne pourrait se libérer de cet infernal cycle de question qu'en écrivant.

Il s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit fébrilement son cahier. C'est avec frénésie que les mots noircirent les pages blanches pour devenir une étrange histoire carrément loufoque. Reflet assez parfait de l'état tortueux et torturé actuel de son esprit.

Son récit couché sur le papier, il soupira d'aise. Son âme était calmée, il pouvait enfin mettre ses interrogations de côté, au moins maintenant. Il laisserait tout ça à demain, voire plus tard.

Il entendit Cross sortir pour aller travailler, signe qu'il était l'heure de dormir –Cross sortait toujours très tard-, qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer en écrivant. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'aller dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

_**~o~**_

« -Alors comme ça t'as raté ta mission ?

-La ferme, je voulais juste commencer par lui faire peur. J'ai encore le droit de prendre mon temps, non ?

-Hihi, oui… Mais n'oublie pas que tonton aime les choses bien faites, et surtout vite faites.

-Hmm… J'ai repéré un peu son entourage aussi. Il y a vraiment des gens intéressants là dedans. Je vais m'amuser comme un fou. »

Tyki éclata d'un rire glacial. Son interlocutrice leva les yeux vers lui, amusée. Il était en train de lui donner fortement envie de l'accompagner, sur le coup. Un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur son fin visage. Elle allait demander à tonton si elle ne pouvait pas rater quelques jours l'école pour aller s'amuser un peu avec Tyki…

* * *

><p>Voilà. Vu que j'ai pu prendre de l'avance... A la semaine prochaine! :D<p>

Et n'oubliez pas, juste en dessous, il y a un bouton vraiment sympathique pour m'écrire un petit mot ! :D


	8. Surprises

_Yo mina~_!

Euuh, oui, je m'incline bien bas aujourd'hui. J'avais dit une semaine, et ce fut finalement deux. Mais j'ai eu un souci avec le chapitre, il manquait quelque chose, et du coup j'ai eu un problème d'inspiration pour coller deux parties :/ C'est en faisant l'idiote avec ma soeur sur la chanson de Kemar (Une chanson tout à fait fabuleuse... Hm hm.) que j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration (Comment ça, c'est douteux? XD)... Tout un programme ! Bon, le chapitre est (un peu) plus long, pour me faire pardonner :3

A **Guest**: merci beaucoup pour ta review, ravie que ça te plaise! :D  
><strong>Nae<strong> : félicitation, voilà le chapitre :3

Le disclaimer est toujours pareil, cf. les chapitres précédents.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>7h15. Allen ouvrit un œil. Haaa, il était en retard ! Le garçon se leva vite, trop vite, la tête lui tourna. Il posa une main sur le front et attendit quelques secondes. Pourquoi son satané réveil n'avait pas sonné ? Pas le temps de chercher.<p>

Après s'être habillé en 5e vitesse, il dévala les escaliers et fit un arrêt cuisine. _Déjeuneeeeer_ ! Allen lança le pain sur la table, suivi des condiments nécessaires pour le garnir (c'est-à-dire beurre de cacahuète, Nutena*, fromage blanc, confiture, vermicelles –pas tout sur la même tartine bien sûr) et se hâta de sortir cacao et jus d'orange. Parfait.

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Tiens, Cross. Merde ! Il avait dû le réveiller ! Mauvais, très mauvais. Il partait à la même heure qu'Allen, mais se levait toujours à la dernière seconde. Visiblement, ses dernières minutes de sommeil étaient les plus sacrées.

« -Bon sang t'es obligé de faire autant de boucan un samedi matin ? »

Allen tiqua. Samedi ? Matin ? Samedi ?

« -Samedi ?

-Mais oui bougre d'âne ! Tu reviens de quelle planète pour ne pas connaître l'ordre des jours de la semaine ? Après vendredi, c'est samedi, idiot !

-Oh… »

Allen regarda la table de déjeuner. Regarda Cross. Au moins, il savait maintenant pourquoi son réveil n'avait pas sonné.

« -Euuuh… Pardon. J'étais persuadé d'être en retard à l'école…

-Ça j'avais remarqué ! J'ai cru qu'un éléphant dévastait la maison ! Raaah… Et dire que j'ai fait des heures supp' en plus… Stupide gamin. »

Il le regarda, lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Allen se rapetissa sur sa chaise. Son tuteur finit par détourner le regard, et mis la machine à café en route. Il ne comptait pas se rendormir.

Du coup, Allen avait le temps de manger. Beaucoup de temps. Bon, il n'avait pas totalement ruiné son samedi matin.

_**~o~**_

Son téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit. Il se retourna sous les couvertures. Bigre, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas éteint hier soir ? Et pourquoi, mais _**pourquoi**_, lui envoyait-on un message à… 10h34 un samedi ? Comment un humain normalement constitué pouvait-il seulement se lever avant 11h un samedi ?

Une main émergea de la chaleur protectrice de la couette et saisit le téléphone. La lumière qu'il émit fut éblouissante.

Lavi plissa les yeux et maudit la personne qui lui envoyait un message maintenant. Ses yeux mirent un petit temps d'adaptation avant de pouvoir voir quelque chose sur l'écran. Après lecture du message, ses sourcils se haussèrent. C'était Allen. Voilà deux jours qu'il lui avait parlé.

En fait, il ne croyait pas qu'Allen allait prendre les devants et lui reparler si vite de ça. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité avec une discussion ? Il tapota rapidement sur le clavier. Il était plus réveillé, tout d'un coup.

Son corps quitta totalement la couette et inonda sa chambre de lumière en ouvrant les rideaux. Il s'arrêta un instant. Mais… Ça sentait le singe ici ! Il retroussa le nez et ouvrit grand les fenêtres. Il était peut-être temps de ranger tout ce bordel, en fait…

Son gsm vibra à nouveau. Ah… Juste, Allen ne pouvait pas sortir. Il irait donc chez lui. Son tuteur ? Baaah, on verrait bien ! _T'inquiète Allen _!

Lavi pris son cache-œil et se rendit à la salle de bain. Il s'observa un instant dans le miroir et ouvrit lentement l'œil. Ah, bientôt –mais dans encore trop longtemps- il pourrait retirer ce satané cache-œil. Au départ, il n'était vraiment pas ravi d'avoir un pansement à l'œil. Alors, il avait choisi ce bandeau de pirate qui attirait l'œil, histoire de faire comme s'il s'en foutait.

Il soupira légèrement et accrocha la pièce de tissu autour de son crâne. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à tuer le temps avant d'aller chez le peroxydé. Huhu, ça allait être amusant de lui soutirer des infos. Et puis, il s'emportait si vite, c'était toujours un plaisir.

_**~o~**_

Allen se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait agi un peu sur un coup de tête, parce que ce que Lavi lui avait dit deux jours plus tôt lui trottait vraiment dans la tête. Et au final, sans réfléchir et totalement fatigué de ressasser les mêmes pensées en tournant en rond, il l'avait contacté. Tiens, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il contactait quelqu'un de son propre chef ?

Il descendit au salon et alluma la télé. Cross bossait dans son bureau –même en congé il était enfermé là dedans, dingue. Le garçon l'avait prévenu que Lavi devait passer deux minutes. Ha. Ha. Haha. Il avait rien dit. Rien. Il lui aurait dit qu'il sortait, il aurait sûrement pu sortir. « _Ouais ouais _». Euh… Ok ?

Il haussa intérieurement les épaules en zappant. 'Tain qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait ne rien avoir à la télé à cette heure-ci… Il espérait que l'autre ne mettrait pas trop de temps à venir. Voilà, maintenant il commençait à stresser ! Lui et sa foutue curiosité…

_Toc toc_

Ah… Il appuya sur le bouton stop et se leva.

« -Yo Allen ! »

Le garçon le laissa entrer. Ils passèrent rapidement par la cuisine histoire de prendre un peu de bouffe –au cas où du côté de Lavi, assurément pour Allen- et montèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune.

« -Ah Allen, j'suis content que tu m'aies appelé ! »

Lavi sourit, mais pas ce sourire amusé ou taquin. Juste un sourire affable.

« -Je sais comme ça peut être perturbant de pas pouvoir parler de… Ça. Au début, on me prenait pour un malade, j'ai vite pigé que c'était pas normal. Et je pouvais pas en parler, c'était juste terrible. Alors quand j'ai pu, même un peu… »

Allen se réveilla soudain. Il décida de tout raconter, comme ça, d'un coup. Il allait faire le plus long discours de sa vie, et de loin, très loin. Mais après ce que le rouquin venait de dire, il y avait eu une sorte de déclic. _Raconte_. Sans concession. Il l'interrompit.

« -En fait ce type... Ce… Tyki… Il m'a écrit dessus ! Je… je savais pas que c'était possible Lavi, je pensais que j'avais rien à craindre, que tant que je me mêlais des affaires de personne ça irait, que de toute façon on pouvait pas m'écrire dessus, alors après il a dit qu'il était de ma famille et il a pu écrire et- et je sais pas si c'est le cas c'est héréditaire ? Et puis alors ma famille pourquoi ils m'ont pas recueilli quand il y a eu l'incendie aussi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu sais j'aime pas voir ces fissures et celle là est pire que les autres t'imagines pas à quel point ça me rend malade, j'veux juste vivre tranquille, putain j'ai tellement rien demandé… »

Il inspira. Il avait tout lâché d'une traite, tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête depuis quelques temps. Il leva le regard vers Lavi. Il le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« -Euh attends… J'ai pas tout assimilé, là. Ecrire ? »

Et alors Allen se rendit compte que Lavi n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il savait écrire sur les âmes… Juste qu'il pouvait voir les fissures. Il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« -Ah… En fait… Les fissures, tu les vois, mais c'est tout?

-Euh… Ouais… J'ai jamais pigé d'où elles venaient en fait, ni pourquoi certains en avaient plus que d'autres… Kanda n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus non plus.

-Attends, _Kanda_ ?

-Hm… Je pense qu'on va parler chacun son tour tu crois pas ? »

En effet, chacun des deux avait visiblement eu un souci de compréhension. Lavi commença. Il aurait été étonnant du contraire.

« -Bon, comme je te disais, je vois les fissures depuis que je suis petit. Pas toujours très bien cela dit. Mais la tienne, par contre, je la vois très bien, et ouais, elle me met aussi mal à l'aise. C'est spèc' comme truc. Et donc, j'ai jamais parlé à personne de ça… Jusqu'à ce que je découvre que Kanda pouvait aussi les voir. J'te jure ! Du coup, c'était vraiment cool de lui raconter tout ça… Ça soulage, de savoir qu'on n'est pas timbré. Même si, j'suis pas très sûr qu'il m'écoute tout le temps… »

Allen eut un sourire en coin. Lavi avait quand même pigé ça. Kanda prêter attention à ses incessants babillages ? Sûrement chose rare. Mais en tout cas, il était très intéressant de savoir avec certitude qu'il pouvait voir les fissures. Ce n'était donc pas pour rien qu'il le détestait au final…

« -Et donc… Toi ? T'as parlé d'écrivain ? C'quoi ce truc ?

-Euh, ouais. Je… je peux dire d'où elles viennent ces fissures… »

Allen se mordit la lèvre. Les fissures étaient vraiment des choses peu ragoûtantes, Lavi allait sûrement le détester s'il savait que c'était à cause de gens comme lui que ça existait…

« -Eh, je dirai rien, t'inquiète. J'suis pas du genre à juger direct, tu sais ? »

Le plus jeune opina du chef.

« -Eh bien… Il existe… Des gens comme moi qui… Enfin tu vois… En fait… je… On _écrit_. Sur les âmes. Il suffit d'écrire un mot, une émotion, un sentiment. L'écrire sur l'âme des gens pour qu'elle se modifie, et que leur comportement change tout de suite. C'est ça qui fait apparaître la fissure. Chaque fois qu'on écrit dessus. Je suppose que c'est parce que ce n'est pas naturel pour elle qu'on la modifie contre son gré… »

Il ferma les yeux, attendant une réaction du roux. Elle tarda trop à venir. Pourquoi était-il si silencieux ? Il allait partir, hein ? Effacer son nom de son répertoire, ne plus parler à quelqu'un d'aussi ignoble que lui. Allen prit son courage à deux mains et regarda Lavi. Pas dans les yeux non, juste un peu en dessous. Il avait l'air de réfléchir. Il remarqua l'appréhension d'Allen.

« -Tu sais, je crois pas que tu le fasses, toi, par plaisir, hein ? Enfin, c'est assez intéressant d'apprendre ça. Et donc… Alma… ? »

Allen hocha la tête. La pauvre victime d'un ou plusieurs écrivains. Lavi secoua la tête de gauche à droite, affligé. Le blandinet était content. Pas du sort d'Alma. Que Lavi ne réagisse pas mal. Qu'il réagisse à peine, en fait. Ce type était vraiment compréhensif. Le roux vit son soulagement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« -C'est bien que t'aies parlé. J'ai remarqué que c'était pas ton truc, hein ?

-Mais… C'est vrai que ça fait… Du bien. »

_**~o~**_

Lavi avait vraiment appris des choses étranges aujourd'hui. Ecrire sur les âmes… Etait-il vraiment prêt à croire une chose pareille ? C'était quand même gros, comme truc…

_Il me faudrait le voir pour le croire…_

Il ricana. Il ne cautionnerait pas de voir une âme se fissurer, rien que pour être sûr de ce que disait Allen.  
>Lavi fit un petit sourire en coin de se souvenant de la tête du plus jeune. Finalement, il n'avait pas dû lui tirer les vers du nez. Il avait l'air de s'être totalement libéré en racontant tout. Moins drôle.<p>

_**~o~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~o~**_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'Allen n'avait pu adresser un mot aux autres. Le temps avait rapidement refroidi cette semaine et les professeurs semblaient croire que harasser les élèves de devoirs et travaux divers allait les réchauffer... En plus, il était toujours confiné chez lui. Pas le temps ne serait-ce que d'apercevoir les autres.

Il avait bien papoté une fois avec Lenalee sur le temps de midi, mais il n'avait pu multiplier ce genre d'échange, elle aussi avait du travail. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner ses amies.

C'est las qu'il rentra chez lui en cette fin de semaine. Enfin le weekend. Il frissonna il faudrait bientôt rallumer les chauffages pour l'hiver.

Son gsm vibra contre sa cuisse.

_« Coucou Allen, tjrs privé de sortie ? Lena »_

Allen eut un pauvre sourire. Tuteur têtu. Surtout depuis samedi passé, lorsqu'il l'avait malencontreusement réveillé… Il tapa laborieusement –toujours pas habitué à cette technologie- sa réponse et rangea le téléphone.

Quand il fut rentré chez lui quelques minutes plus tard et débarrassé de veste et sac, Lenalee n'avait toujours pas renvoyé de message. Pourquoi lui poser la question alors ? C'était tout à fait inutile. Et pas le genre de Lenalee.

Il haussa les épaules. Allen fit un tour par la cuisine et avisa un post-it sur le frigo.

« Je rentre pas »

Allen haussa un sourcil mais ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il prit une boîte de petits gâteaux dans l'armoire. Cross faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait.

Le garçon s'assit sur une chaire et mangea distraitement les gâteaux. Quand il se réveilla, la boîte était vide. Il jeta un œil à l'heure. Dix-sept. S'il voulait une bonne bolo ce soir, c'était la bonne heure pour la lancer. Il sortit casserole, tomates, oignons, haché et commença à répandre de bonnes odeurs dans la cuisine.

_**~o~**_

Alma sourit.

« -Ah, je suis content de revoir Allen ! »

Lavi hocha la tête –se gardant de mentionner sa conversation peu croyable avec le peroxydé.

« -Ouais, lui et Lenalee étaient aux abonnés absents ces derniers temps !

-Eh, j'y peux rien si nos profs pensent qu'on est des robots ! »

Grognement à l'arrière du groupe – Kanda participait à la conversation. Alma se tourna vers Lenalee, soudain inquiet.

« -Tu es sûre que ça ira si on débarque sans prévenir ? Surtout d'après ce que tu nous as dit sur son tuteur…

-Oui, oui ! Après tout, n'a-t-on pas le droit de rendre visite à un ami ? Et si tout se passe bien, on pourra peut-être convaincre son tuteur de le laisser sortir. J'ai vu Allen cette semaine et il avait l'air assez content qu'on soit passés, Lavi et moi. Et puis, faut le dérider un peu, le faire sortir ! Il ne le fera pas tout seul, ça ! »

Lavi opina du chef, Alma regarda Lenalee d'un air un peu effrayé.

« -Lena, tu deviens aussi machiavélique que Lavi, tu m'inquiètes. Et tu me fais peur aussi. »

Lavi éclata de rire, Lenalee lui donna un coup de poing, Alma sourit et Kanda leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables… »

Son colocataire de tourna vers lui.

« -Toi aussi Yuu ! Souris un peu, va ! Enfin c'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Allen… Toujours pas compris pourquoi. Mais attends… Pourquoi t'es venu alors ? »

Il venait de s'en rendre compte. Les rares fois où il avait évoqué le garçon, Yuu s'était braqué et avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer d'en parler. Alma se ressassait les moments avec lui et ne comprenait pas la colère du japonais à son égard. A la limite, il aurait même dû être content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de si facile à énerver. Et pourtant, il restait hostile envers lui.

« -J'me fais chier. Vous suivre peut pas être pire que de ne rien faire.

-T'es vraiment un sociopathe, Yuu.

-Tss. »

_**~o~**_

On frappa à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Allen n'attendait personne. Il baissa le feu et alla ouvrir.

« -Salut ! »

Allen se figea.

_**~o~**_

Lenalee se figea. Le son qui sortit de sa bouche ne fut qu'un murmure.

« -C'est lui… »

Les garçons la regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait se battre entre peur et colère.

« -Bonjour ma petite. Il me semble t'avoir déjà vue, non ?

-Vous…

-Ah, excusez-moi, je vais d'abord me présenter à tes petits amis ici présents, ne soyons pas impolis ! Enchanté, je suis Tyki Mikk. »

* * *

><p>* Ne citons pas de marques. xD<p>

Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre. Bon, je ne promets plus d'écrire en une semaine, même si le 9 est déjà commencé. Il faut dire que je devrais éventuellement commencer à étudier... Le 25, c'est proche... Donc, la suite, dans 15 jours.  
>Je peux juste promettre qu'il y aura de la torture, muhahaha 8D<p> 


	9. Possession

Yo~!

Comment allez-vous, chers lecteurs? Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette dernière semaine, mais j'ai eu une recrue d'essence de lecteurs XD Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que je suis honorée et que je vous remercie énormément ! *s'incline* Merci, merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire !

So, pour ce chapitre 9... J'ai dû me mettre dans le bain à grands renfors de chansons tristes pour l'écrire. Oui, dans des situations comme celles qui arrivent (j'avais promis de la torture, hin hin hin), je dois être dans un état ... presque second (J'vous jure que j'ai pas eu recours à la drogue ! xD)... Enfin bref, j'avoue être plutôt satisfaite, pour une fois. Même si j'aurais pu pousser un peu plus... Le fait est que ce chapitre est fort sombre, d'après moi (dois-je vous l'avouer? J'adore ça.).

Bref, voilà le chapitre, bonne lecture!

Edit : un énorme merci à **Naemir** qui s'est mise en mode décorticage pour me faire remarquer mes fautes de formulation et de syntaxe. Merci!

Edit 2 : Je commence à me dire qu'il serait temps pour moi d'avoir un(e) bêta... Mes relectures deviennent de moins en moins efficaces, je laisse passer trop de trucs Donc, avis à tous :)

* * *

><p>« -Euh… Bonjour ? »<p>

La jeune fille devant Allen semblait être à peine plus jeune que lui, mais elle était pourtant habillée comme une gamine. Et ses cheveux étaient vraiment très étranges. Elle lui fit un sourire. Le garçon se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette expression, ce sourire n'était pas sympathique. Pas du tout. Elle donna un coup de langue sur la sucette qu'elle avait en main.

« -Hum… Je peux t'aider ? »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« -T'es exactement comme Tyki l'a dit ! »

Les yeux d'Allen s'agrandirent d'horreur. Elle avait bien dit Tyki ? L'image de l'homme s'imposa dans son esprit, lui et son sourire fou. Samain se crispa sur la poignée de porte.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui ! »

Son ton avait changé, il était totalement sur la défensive. Tyki l'avait laissé effrayé, et après ça, il avait décidé que s'il le revoyait, il lui ferait payer pour cette fissure dégueulasse.

« -Du calme, Allen. Tu devrais simplement me suivre, il va se passer quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Débarquer chez lui, parler de l'homme qui lui avait fait ça, et ne même pas se présenter –ok, ce point n'était peut-être pas le plus important, sur le coup. Il fronça les sourcils et fit mine de refermer la porte. La fille la bloqua avec une force qu'on avait peine à imaginer dans ce corps fluet.

« -Que…

-Ecoute. Tu devrais vraiment venir. Tes « amis » y sont. On va te montrer ce qu'il se passe quand on asservit quelqu'un. C'est vraiment extrêmement jouissif, je suis sûre que ça va te convaincre de nous suivre. Tu ne peux pas être si différent de nous après tout… Tu es notre cousin ! Allez, allons voir tes soi-disant amis. Au faut, je m'appelle Road. »

_**~o~**_

Kanda se plaça devant Alma. Ce type puait la folie. Et surtout, c'était l'Ecrivain qui avait fait cette fissure au Moyashi, il ne pouvait être que dangereux.

« -Yuu… ?

-Tu as tout compris, jeune homme ! Mais je crains d'être d'un niveau autrement supérieur à toi.

-De quoi parle-t-il Yuu ? »

Tyki sourit, Kanda serra les dents. Personne ne savait. Pas même Lavi, qui semblait juste avoir le don de voir les âmes. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard, et merde. Pourquoi ce fou leur disait-il ça. Et pourquoi leur parler d'abord ? Il n'avait rien à faire avec eux, qu'il aille emmerder le haricot ! Ah… C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était là, l'autre aliéné.

Crétin de Moyashi ! Tout ça c'était de sa faute… Rah, 'faudrait qu'il le remercie plus tard ! Avec les poings, ça passerait beaucoup mieux.

« -Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais rien vous faire tout de suite… Il manque un invité. Cela dit, je vais vous demander de marcher jusqu'à la ruelle là-bas… »

Il regarda Kanda dans les yeux, sous l'incompréhension totale des trois autres.

« -Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une proposition. Tu es seul, jeune homme et eux sont trois. Impossible pour toi de les protéger tous en même temps. »

Kanda bouillait de rage. Ce type n'allait quand même pas oser ? Lenalee haussa la voix.

« -Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? Et de quoi vous parlez ? Vous croyez qu'on est des gamins qui allons vous suivre parce vous nous le demandez ? Et qui êtes vous, bon sang ?

-Kanda, tu le connais ?

-Non. »

Il réfléchissait. La ruelle serait étroite. Avantage pour le fou, ils seraient seuls. Avantage pour Kanda, les autres seraient groupés ce qui lui permettrait plus aisément de les protéger que dans cette grande rue.

« -Mais faites ce qu'il dit.

-Quoi ? Mais Kanda qu'est-ce que tu rac-

-Tais-toi Lena ! Tu fais, point barre. »

Tranchant comme le verre. Lenalee se tut, étonnée que Kanda soit si sérieux et en colère. Elle tourna la tête vers les deux autres. Alma ne semblait pas comprendre non plus. Lavi par contre, avait froncé les sourcils, comme s'il était en plein dilemme. Visiblement, ils étaient dans une situation bien merdique.

_**~o~**_

Alma regardait les échanges, complètement paumé. Lenalee s'emblait l'être autant que lui. Yuu était toujours devant lui, comme pour le protéger. Mais le protéger pourquoi ?

On lui avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre Allen et Tyki. Lenalee avait décrit son malaise en la présence de l'homme. Il comprenait, maintenant. Le même sentiment s'emparait de lui. Il émanait de Tyki quelque chose de tout à fait diabolique. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas être physiquement armé. Comme s'il comptait les tuer avec seulement la parole. Quelle sensation étrange ! Et tellement peu naturelle…

Yuu leur intima de suivre ses ordres. Il avait l'air hors de lui il savait quelque chose sur cet homme. Le genre de chose que l'on ne veut pas savoir. Et Lavi semblait soucieux, lui aussi. Que pouvait-il donc bien se passer ?

Le fameux Tyki sortit un superbe stylo de sa poche –hein ?- et fit volte-face pour se diriger vers la ruelle, laissant bien l'objet en évidence.

« -Pas de fuite, ou bien… »

Il agita le stylo. Quoi ? Menacé par un stylo ? Il sentit le japonais se raidir devant lui. Visiblement, c'était le cas… Mais ça semblait tellement… Idiot !

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la ruelle, Tyki s'appuya nonchalamment contre un mur.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne devrait plus être long. Le gamin n'habite pas si loin. »

De qui parlait-il ? Minute… Allen ? Les sourcils d'Alma se baissèrent. Mais que voulait cet homme ? Quelle était cette histoire ?

Le garçon se tourna vers Lavi, qui avait discrètement prit place devant Lenalee. Ah, ces deux-là… Le rouquin semblait avoir compris que le type était dangereux. Ou plutôt, il le savait. Tyki bougea.

« -C'est un peu long… Et si je m'amusais un peu avant ? »

Lenalee recula, et sa voix prix des intonations aiguës.

« -Qu'allez-vous faire ?! »

Devant elle, Lavi leva légèrement la main, geste signifiant qu'elle devait se calmer. Kanda se mit bien devant Alma, l'empêchant maintenant de voir Tyki.

« -Osez seulement… »

Alma entendit le rire de l'homme, et après, ce fut extrêmement rapide. Kanda plongea devant Lavi qui recula d'un pas, fit un grand geste du bras, coupant l'air avec le tranchant de sa main. Alma ne dinstingua réellement que l'air effrayé de Lavi et la colère de Yuu. Une colère comme il n'en avait jamais vu.

« -Espèce d'enfoiré ! On a rien à voir avec ça, alors arrête tes putains de tours ! »

Le regard de Tyki coula vers Alma. Il n'y avait plus rien de l'amabilité dont il faisait preuve jusqu'à présent. Un voile de ténèbres dissimulait l'éclat de ses yeux. Maintenant, il avait vraiment l'air totalement fou. Une folie psychopathe. Alma trembla. Pourquoi c'était lui qu'il regardait comme ça ? Il leva son stylo et recommença le même manège. Yuu se précipita sur Alma et-

« -Hahahahahaha ! Haaaahahahaha ! »

Lavi se tenait les côtes et riait comme un dément. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, son rire continuait de résonner sans s'arrêter dans la ruelle. Le stylo de Tyki était pointé sur le rouquin. C'était vraiment totalement incompréhensible. Lavi était sur la défensive quelques secondes plus tôt et maintenant il était plié en quatre ?

Yuu poussa Alma derrière lui, vers Lenalee.

« -Tu n'es pas assez rapide, petit Mangeur.

-Toi ! Tu vas-

-Attention. Ton attention se relâche. »

Nouveau mouvement de poignet. Lavi arrêta de rire, pris une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Lenalee. Il s'approcha d'elle, les yeux vides.

« -Lavi ? »

_**~o~**_

Son dos toucha durement les briques du mur. Après avoir arrêté de rire sans raison, Lavi s'était quasiment jeté sur elle. Il avait calé son avant bras gauche sur sa gorge et avait collé son bassin au sien. Elle avait bien tenté de le repousser, mais il avait accentué la pression de son bras.

« -'a'i, 'e tu fais ? »

Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Son baiser n'était ni doux ni amoureux. Ça faisait mal. Il était brut, sauvage. Elle sentit une main se glisser sous sa veste, elle cria. Impossible de se défaire de lui, il s'était plaqué à elle d'une telle force! Son cœur se serra, Lavi ne pouvait pas faire. Ce n'était définitivement pas lui ! Ses entrailles se tordaient, elle voulait juste qu'il s'éloigne, pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?

Sa bouche était tellement plaquée contre la sienne qu'elle peinait à respirer. Il avait ri, il s'était marré. Sans aucune raison. Puis, il… Faisait ça ! Mais que se paissait-il ici ? Maintenant, elle était certaine de la dangerosité de Tyki. Et Lavi continuait de... la toucher. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat terrifiant. Il la voulait. Désir. De toute ses forces, de toutes ses forces elle tentait de briser l'étau qu'il formait. Elle ne savait même pas être gênée de ce qu'il lui faisait, tellement la peur s'insinuait en elle.

Soudain, la pression sur son cou et son bassin se fit plus faible et Lavi s'affaissa par terre. Kanda se tenait derrière lui, l'air furieux.

« -Kanda ! Kanda ! Lavi il… Kanda qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dis-moi, pourquoi Lavi était comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on-

-Tais-toi. »

La voix était venue de sur sa droite. Après, le silence avait été total.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ? _

Ce n'était pas sorti. Kanda avait tourné la tête, et, clairement, l'horreur s'était affichée sur son visage. Tyki était pile à côté d'Alma, qui avait été pétrifié par la vitesse à laquelle l'homme s'était déplacé.

_Alma !_

Ils ne l'entendirent pas crier. Elle non plus.

_Kanda ?_

Elle mit les mains sur sa gorge. Plus un seul son ne sortait. Pourquoi ? Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Une extinction de voix ne se passait jamais comme ça. Elle tenta de crier à l'adresse de l'homme, peine perdue. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer. Sa vision se brouilla, mais l'eau resta en suspension. Il y avait sûrement une explication. Sûrement.

Tyki attrapa Alma par le bras.

« -Lâche-le ! »

L'homme sourit. Alma couina. Il avait visiblement renforcé sa poigne.

« -Mais, lâchez-moi ! J'vous ai rien fait !

-Oui, mais moi, je vais te faire quelque chose.

-Quoi ? »

La tension qui émanait de Kanda s'intensifiait au fil des secondes. La poitrine de Lenalee se soulevait avec difficulté, un trop plein d'émotions d'incompréhension de sentiments d'impuissance.

« -Tykiiiii~ ! »

_**~o~**_

Road se jeta sur Tyki, prenant soin, tout de même, de ne pas le faire lâcher leur cible. Allen était stupéfait. Non, horrifié. Lavi était écroulé par terre avec deux profondes fissures. Une sur le bras, l'autre dans le cou. Il détourna vite le regard, c'était insupportable. Devant lui, Lenalee, une fissure sur l'épaule droite. Son regard dévia sur Kanda, l'air plus furieux que jamais, qui tentait de la protéger de son corps. Il arrivait seulement alors que ses "amis" avaient déjà beaucoup souffert... Et merde !

Et en face d'eux… Tyki tenait fermement le poignet d'Alma. Les yeux d'Allen s'ouvrirent d'horreur. Non ! Pas Alma ! S'il écrivait sur lui… L'homme tira le garçon sur la droite, de sorte à ce qu'Allen soit totalement en face de Kanda et Lenalee. Kanda le foudroya. Un peu plus et il se serait enfui en courant. Lenalee l'implorait de regard. Elle l'implorait de prendre la fuite. Comme si elle se sentait condamnée, mais que lui, il pouvait encore s'échapper.

« -Bien, l'invité principal est là, si cela ne vous dérange pas, commençons ! »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'homme, la fillette et le garçon.

« -Mais faisons ça dans les règles de l'art ! Voici Road. Vous allez assister aujourd'hui à une emprise d'âme, dans le but de convaincre –il pointa Allen du doigt- ce gamin à venir là où se trouve sa place. Road, à toi l'honneur. Je me suis assez amusé pour aujourd'hui. »

Road s'écarta de lui. Alma ne bougeait pas, son esprit semblait prêt à exploser d'incompréhension. Kanda lui, par contre, explosa tout court et se jeta sur elle.

« -Hop hop hop ! Jeune homme, crois-tu oublier que nous sommes deux ? La maîtriser ne changera pas grand chose. »

Le japonais se stoppa.

« -Ne. Faites. Pas. Ça. »

Ignorance royale. Road regardait Allen.

« -Tu vois Allen, je suppose que tu as déjà vu des personnes avec une âme dans cet état. Des âmes qui ne pourraient plus supporter qu'on écrive dessus. Mais n'as-tu jamais vu l'effet que ça fait si c'est le cas ? »

Road sortit un stylo violet de sa poche. Kanda ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Alma commençait à trembler, ne sachant ce qui allait lui arriver, mais craignant le pire. Allen sentait des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'allait pas oser faire ça ? Une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa tempe. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

« -Non… Ne… Faites pas ça… »

Elle se contenta de sourire et leva le stylo. Ses lettres étaient pareilles à celles de Tyki, dorées.

« -Il ne faut pas tracer n'importe quel mot, vois-tu. Sinon, l'âme ne fera que se briser. C'est inutile, la personne ne deviendra qu'un déchet. »

Les lettres scintillaient doucement devant elle. P-O-S-S-E-S-S-I-O-N. Possession.

« -Par contre, si tu écris ce mot, l'âme t'appartiendra. Un esclave, haha ! Cependant, il faut un certain temps pour que l'asservissement opère, c'est le seul truc ennuyant…

-NON ! »

Kanda et Allen s'étaient écriés d'une même voix, Road avait effectué un léger mouvement de poignet. Impossible de suivre le trajet des lettres. Les fissures de l'âme d'Alma scintillèrent de doré, et Allen cru même entendre un léger craquement. Le garçon ouvrit d'énormes yeux et tomba à genoux, lâché par Tyki.

Allen eut une nausée. La vue de l'âme d'Alma était devenue insupportable. Les fissures continuaient à luire de doré pendant que le garçon se prenait le crâne entre les mains. Il hurla. Le visage de Lenalee se mortifia tandis que les larmes retenues inondaient ses joues. La violence de la souffrance d'Alma était terrifiante. Il n'arrêtait plus de crier et gémir, se griffant le cou et le visage.

« -Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre… Cinq minutes ? »

La voix de Road lui était parvenue comme à travers une cloison. Le sang pulsait à ses oreilles. Les yeux d'Allen se voilèrent, il agit comme un automate. Son bras gauche se leva, comme si un fil soulevait son poignet. Son doigt se tendit, et traça un mot en lettres argentées dans le vide devant lui. Jamais ses lettres n'avaient tant brillé. En un éclair, elles percutèrent Tyki, trop occupé à regarder – admirer – Alma se tordre sur le sol.

Les traits de l'homme se tordirent. Il essayait de lutter. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Road se tourna vers Allen, sourcils froncés - quoi, il n'avait pas apprécié?

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Le regard dans le vide, il s'approcha d'elle comme un zombie. Elle s'effondra avant qu'Allen ne lève la main. Derrière elle, le bras tendu, Kanda écumait de rage. Il se précipita vers Alma, ignorant Tyki qui était à deux doigts de faire une syncope derrière. Il grogna.

Allen se réveilla au moment où l'âme de Kanda pulsait étrangement. L'adolescent en face de lui avait levé la main, il l'abattit sur Alma. Le prolongement de son bras brilla comme une lame argentée et les fissures s'éteignirent dans la seconde. Allen inspira et les fragments de l'âme d'Alma se séparèrent autour de lui. Ils restèrent en suspension un instant, et se rassemblèrent ensuite en un flux bleuté qui se dirigea à grande vitesse vers Kanda. L'endroit pile de son estomac.

Le japonais ferma les yeux. Son âme pulsa d'un éclat bleuté et revint à la normale. Il expira doucement. Ses paupières se relevèrent.

« -Alma… »

* * *

><p>Here you are!<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré l'ambiance tendue x)

Je vais faire mon possible pour poster le chapitre 10 en temps et en heure, mais ça risque d'être difficile parce qu'en tant que personne extrêmement maligne, mes examens de 2e sess commencent fin de semaine et je n'ai pas encore ouvert mes cours, malgré tous mes (infructueux) essais.

Bonne fin de vacances à vous et à la prochaine ! :D


	10. Souvenirs

Bien le bonjour !

Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, avec un nouveau chapitre de SW ! Je sais que j'ai plus qu'énormément de retard, et je vous demande de m'excuser. Avec la fin des examens, l'attente des points, la question fatale "Est-ce que je passe ou pas?" et puis la rentrée, j'ai pas toujours eu l'esprit à écrire (et en plus, j'étais coincée à un passage du texte...). Enfin, bonne nouvelle, je passe en deuxième! o/ (même si ce ne fut pas brillant... XD) Mais me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer plus de mauvais tours! Je vous souhaite par ailleurs, avec beaucoup de retard (ou peu, dans le cas des universitaires), une bonne rentrée! :) 

D'ailleurs, voici un chapitre un peu spécial, cassons un peu le rythme. D'ailleurs, il est un peu plus long que les autres, j'avais pas assez de place pour tout dire (Et vous m'expliquerez pourquoi le nombre de mots n'est pas pareil sur Word que sur FF...). Chapitre très nostalgique, voire triste (Ok, personne ne fait la numba dedans, donc, en fait... Il l'est vraiment...), j'espère qu'il vous touchera :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« -Maman, p'quoi Yuu vient vivre dans la maison ? »<p>

Sa mère eut un sourire empli d'une infinie tristesse.

« -Parce que ses parents ne sont plus là. »

Elle et son mari connaissaient les Kanda depuis la fac. Ils avaient tissé une amitié exceptionnelle durant leurs études, et avaient vécu beaucoup de choses durant dix ans. Comme la naissance de leurs fils.

« -P'quoi y sont plus là ? »

Ellen avait posé une main réconfortante sur la tête de son fils.

« -Tu comprendras plus tard mon chéri. Allez, viens, il va bientôt arriver. Sois gentil d'accord ? »

Alma hocha la tête avec détermination. Sa mère le regarda tendrement. Les mois prochains, non, les années qui allaient arriver ne seraient pas faciles. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur deux silhouettes. La plus grande leva la tête, la mine grave. Il échangea un furtif regard avec sa femme avant de se concentrer sur la petite chose à côté de lui.

« -Tu peux entrer, Yuu. »

Le garçon fit un pas dans l'entrée avant de lever la tête vers Alma et sa mère. Son visage était fermé, comme d'habitude. Ellen ne put savoir s'il était conscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alma se jeta sur l'autre enfant, tout sourire, et le serra dans ses bras. Il fut, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de Yuu, rejeté.

« -Yuu t'es pas drôle ! »

Aucune réponse. La mère d'Alma retint un soupir. Avec un enfant comme Yuu, il était toujours impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il avait constamment l'air de vouloir être seul. Et évidemment, Alma ne comprenait pas la situation – pas à cet âge- et continuait de lui sourire.

« -Tu viens ? On va jouer ! »

Néanmoins, Yuu ne refusa pas. Les garçons montèrent à l'étage, laissant les adultes entre eux.

« -Mon amour… »

Ellen prit son mari dans ses bras et autorisa ses yeux à pleurer. C'était si dur. Leurs deux meilleurs amis venaient de les quitter en un instant. Son mari lui caressa doucement les cheveux, se serrant un peu plus contre elle.

_**~o~**_

Yuu poussa un énième soupir. Ellen était en train de l'habiller pour la crémation de ses parents. Donc, pas vraiment une tenue très plaisante à porter pour un enfant de 4 ans. Alma lui, courait déjà partout, absolument pas gêné par la sienne. Son père le remit à l'ordre.

« -Alma, arrête ça deux minutes tu veux ? Tu vas être tout débraillé.

-Naaaan ! »

Ellen tourna la tête et pris un regard sévère.

« -Alma ! »

L'enfant s'arrêta. Sa mère passa les doigts dans les cheveux coupés au carré de Yuu et fit un petit sourire.

« -Voilà, t'es tout beau maintenant. On peut y aller mon chéri. »

Dans la voiture, Alma avait posé la question fatale –pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Cette fois, elle était obligée de répondre clairement.

« -Mamaaan ! On va où ? »

Ah… Que répondre à ça à deux enfants si jeunes ? Ils n'étaient pas en état de comprendre la mort à leur âge. Elle jeta un œil à son mari qui semblait aussi embêté qu'elle. Son regard se dirigea vers le rétroviseur, grâce auquel elle put voir les enfants. Alma semblait impatient et Yuu… Impassible. Mais elle remarqua une note de curiosité dans son regard. Lui aussi voulait savoir.

« -On va dans un endroit pour dire au revoir au papa et à la maman de Yuu.

-P'quoi on va dire au revoir ? »

Ellen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son mari la prit de court.

« -On est arrivé. Les enfants, ici, il faut se tenir tranquille d'accord ? On ne peut pas crier et courir. On jouera à un jeu en rentrant à la maison, ça va ? »

Ellen lui fit un air reconnaissant. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de la manière dont elle aurait dû répondre à Alma. Cette situation était tellement horrible…

_**~o~**_

Marraine avait dit que c'était pour dire au revoir à papa et maman. Pourquoi il fallait dire au revoir ? Elle lui avait aussi dit de s'asseoir sur une chaise et maintenant ils devaient écouter une madame parler. C'était ennuyant. Il regarda marraine.

« -C'est quand que papa et maman sont là ? »

Marraine le regarda. Elle avait de l'eau dans les yeux, beaucoup. Sur son visage aussi. Son sourire était triste.

« -Ils sont déjà là. »

Elle désigna deux caisses derrière la madame.

« -Mais t'es bête marraine, ça c'est pas papa et maman ! »

Pourquoi elle montrait les boîtes ? Elle lui faisait une blague ? Ou peut-être qu'ils jouaient à cache-cache. Mais si marraine les avait trouvés, pourquoi elle le disait pas à tout le monde ? Yuu fronça les sourcils.

« -J'vais voir papa et maman ! »

Il fit mine de se lever, mais marraine l'attrapa par la taille.

« -Reste là mon chéri.

-Mais… »

Pourquoi il pouvait pas voir papa et maman ? Il voulait les voir ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'il était chez parrain et marraine et qu'il n'avait pas été avec papa et maman. Alors maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il pouvait y aller, non ? Ses yeux piquèrent.

« -Marraine… »

Il voulait juste voir papa et maman.

« -J'veux voir papa et maman… »

Juste les voir. Et être dans les bras de maman. Parce qu'ils étaient chauds et que là rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et jouer avec papa. Parce que c'était le plus fort et qu'ils riaient toujours beaucoup ensemble. Un sanglot remonta le long de sa gorge, et résonna dans la salle.

« -Pourquoi j'peux pas y aller ? »

Autre sanglot. La madame s'interrompit un quart de seconde, jeta un coup d'œil à marraine puis recommença à parler. Marraine se pencha sur Yuu et lui caressa les cheveux. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir l'eau qui lui piquait tant les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. C'était pas juste. Vraiment pas juste.

« -Chut, mon chéri, c'est tout, c'est tout. »

Marraine l'avait mis sur ses genoux et le serrait fort dans ses bras en bougeant un peu d'avant en arrière. C'était bien aussi, les bras de marraine. Mais vraiment pas aussi bien que ceux de maman. C'est maman qu'il voulait maintenant. Alors, il pleura un peu plus fort. Et il sentit aussi ses cheveux se mouiller. Marraine chuchoter des choses près de son oreille.

« -Maman il a quoi Yuu ?

-Chut, reste assis s'il-te-plait, mon cœur. »

Yuu sentit une petite main sur sa jambe. Il leva ses yeux tout rouges et vit Alma sourire. Mais pas un sourire d'amusement. Juste un sourire affable. Ça rassura un peu Yuu – mais pas assez pour qu'il arrête l'eau de couler de ses yeux.

_**~o~**_

« -Yuu arrête ! »

Le garçon se retourna, l'air méchant.

« -Te mêle pas de ça, Alma ! »

Alma n'aimait pas quand il avait ce regard froid et obscur. Ça lui arrivait souvent depuis qu'il vivait à la maison. Avant, même s'il était froid, il restait gentil et riait parfois. Plus maintenant. Le garçon ne savait pas quoi faire. Yuu tenait fermement un rouquin par le poignet. Le pauvre avait l'air totalement terrorisé et pleurait sans bruit.

« -Mais il a rien fait Yuu ! J'vais appeler Madame !

-Il a… Il a parlé de maman ! »

Alma le regarda tristement. Il sortait toujours de ses gonds lorsqu'on lui posait une question sur ses parents. Le japonais leva la main, prêt à frapper le petit roux, mais une petite voix l'interrompit.

« -Eh toi ! Frappe pas Lavi, méchant ! »

Les deux presque-frères se retournèrent en même temps qu'une lueur d'espoir apparaissait dans les yeux du dit Lavi. Une fille avec des longues couettes noires les regardait sévèrement. Son visage était un peu rouge, elle avait couru. Elle était frêle, mais ne semblait absolument pas démontée par cette infériorité musculaire.

« -Lâche-le ! Suis sûre qu'il a pas fait exprès Yuu ! »

Lavi tomba lourdement par terre, émettant un sonore « Aïe ! ». Yuu s'était retourné, fulminant. Alma fit la grimace. On ne pouvait plus l'appeler Yuu, parce que c'était sa maman qui l'appelait comme ça. Il semblait néanmoins accepter que Maman et Papa continuent à le nommer de la sorte.

« -C'est Kanda !

-Pourtant Madame a dit que tu t'appelais Yuu.

-Elle ment ! On peut pas, c'est tout !

-Ok, Kanda. »

Elle avait fait une pause, et son visage s'était adoucit. Un peu comme celui de Maman quand elle s'en voulait d'avoir crié alors qu'il avait fait une bêtise pas si grave.

« -Dis, tu frapperas plus Lavi ? Il est gentil.

-Tch !

-Moi je m'appelle Lenalee. »

_**~o~**_

Au début, Lavi avait peur de Kanda. Il était méchant. Il avait voulu le frapper parce qu'il avait demandé si son papa et sa maman étaient tous les deux étrangers et s'il venait d'un autre pays. C'était bête, il était bête de penser que le roux avait voulu être vilain. Lavi l'avait vu, Kanda se battait toujours avec tout le monde pour rien. Par contre, il ne semblait pas aimer tant que ça. C'était plutôt comme si il en avait besoin.

Alors, Lavi l'avait trouvé moins méchant. Juste triste. De toute façon, Lenalee avait interdit à Kanda de le frapper. Son pouvoir de persuasion semblait marcher. Et puis, il y avait Alma avec lui. Alma c'était un vrai gentil ! Il était amusant et ils riaient souvent ensemble. Au fil des mois, ils riaient de plus en plus en faisant des blagues à Kanda. Au final, le faire s'énerver était drôle. Et puis, Lenalee était là pour tout remettre dans l'ordre, et éviter les morts.

Oui, finalement, Kanda n'était pas méchant. Il était vraiment triste. Mais quand ils étaient à quatre, il le semblait un peu moins. D'ailleurs, il frappait moins les gens. Ça, c'était chouette. Ils s'amusaient vraiment bien à quatre.

_**~o~**_

« -Alma, tu peux me dire c'que t'as sur le bras ? »

Alma haussa un sourcil et regarda son bras. Quoi ?

« -Euh, bah, de la peau, comme tu peux le constater.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Il y a une tâche là, comme une fissure ! C'est dégoutant.

-Mais enfin Yuu, il n'y a rien ! C'est sur tes yeux qu'elle est la tâche, haha ! »

Kanda plissa les yeux de colère. Il ne supportait pas quand on se jouait de lui. Quand on ne le croyait pas. Il avait déjà vu des trucs du genre sur quelques personnes, parfois. Mais pas sur Alma. Alors, pourquoi il en avait une maintenant ? Le garçon tourna les talons et partit rejoindre Lavi et Lenalee. Kanda soupira. Ça faisait trois ans qu'ils connaissaient ces deux-là. Une drôle d'équipe.

Enfin, il était vrai qu'à quatre, ils pouvaient sembler étranges aussi. Un asocial. Une fille douce et maternelle. Une espèce de clown roux et un garçon plein de vie et d'entrain. Une combinaison fort spéciale. Et pourtant, ils étaient ensemble. Même Kanda n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce phénomène.

Mais cette espèce de fissure l'inquiétait. Le sentiment qu'il avait eu en la voyant l'avait de suite rendu méfiant. Il était sûr de l'avoir vue. Il s'approcha du garçon et regarda encore. Oui, c'était toujours là. Et Alma faisait comme s'il n'y avait rien.

Kanda décida néanmoins d'oublier ça. De toute façon, c'était trop abstrait pour lui. Pourtant, quelques mois plus tard, une seconde fissure apparut sur son presque-frère. Sur le visage. Marraine n'avait rien dit en voyant Alma rentrer comme ça. Et pourtant, elle était terriblement à cheval sur la santé ! Parrain ne fit aucune remarque. Mais c'était énorme ! Ils avaient bien dû remarquer quand même !

Pourtant, à la troisième fissure, ils ne dirent toujours rien. Kanda rageait. Il était certain de les voir. Certain de ressentir le malaise chaque fois qu'il les regardait trop longtemps. Kanda remarqua qu'elles apparaissaient lorsqu'ils étaient longtemps séparés : au moment où Alma se rendait à ses cours de dessin et lui de kendo. Alors, il entreprit un jour de sécher ses deux heures préférées de la semaine et de suivre Alma. Et là, il avait vu. Un mot. Qui flottait dans les airs, que personne ne semblait remarquer.

Devant ce mot, un garçon à l'allure franchement bizarre. Presque désarticulée. Un crayon à la main. Le garçon avait négligemment fait tournoyer son crayon, et le mot avait volé vers Alma qui marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir. Ce dernier avait eu un petit sursaut, et une fissure était apparue sur lui. Puis, son visage s'était tordu et une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue. L'autre en face ne semblait pas satisfait.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Comment ce type pouvait faire pleurer Alma ? Et surtout, comment avait-il fait à cette distance ? Alma essuya distraitement la larme, comme s'il était normal qu'elle soit là. Mais pas du tout ! Il était bouché ou quoi ? Alma ne pleurait jamais, son sourire était scotché sur son visage en toute circonstance ! Kanda aurait bien été trouver cet ado bizarre pour lui demander des explications. Il était plus vieux que lui, mais le japonais savait qu'il aurait le dessus. Mais inexplicablement, il n'osa pas.

C'était la première fois qu'il n'osait pas faire quelque chose. Il était tellement incertain de ce dont il avait été témoin ! Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais cru à la magie, donc bon… Y avait-il seulement une solution à ce problème ? Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas vu le type partir, la mine sombre. Et merde !

_**~o~**_

Les jours se suivirent, et les fissures aussi. Avec ça, le malaise. Et puis, cette étrange impression. Kanda avait envie de rester près d'Alma. Non, pas près de lui. Près de son âme. Quelque chose l'attirait inexorablement. Ça semblait… Appétissant ? Kanda n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel. Et il se refusait à se l'avouer, mais ça l'effrayait. Et Alma semblait de moins en moins joyeux, aussi. Quelque chose d'assez improbable, lui qui l'avait toujours connu plein d'espoir et optimiste quoiqu'il se passe. Le pire fut lorsqu'il le vit rentrer à la maison les joues encore mouillées.

« -Alma ?

-Ah… Je ne sais pas, je me sentais triste en rentrant… »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La semaine suivante, le japonais suivit à nouveau le garçon, comme quelques mois auparavant. Le type était encore là. Kanda le prit de court, le plaquant contre un mur.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Alma toi ? »

Même si Kanda était légèrement plus petit que lui, il était plus fort, il le savait. Et l'autre sembla le remarquer aussi, car un éclat de peur passa dans ses yeux.

« -L-lâche-moi !

-Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que je voulais savoir. Et que je t'aies fait comprendre que t'as plus intérêt à recommencer.

-C'est bon, j'l'ai pas encore zombifié ton pote, j'ai juste un peu écrit dessus, il est encore bon, lâche-moi bordel !

-Ecrit ? Bon ? »

Kanda serra les dents. Il parlait d'Alma comme s'il était de la marchandise, un sujet d'expérience. Il appuya un peu plus sur son cou.

« -Ah… Jasdero ! Aide-moi, au lieu de r-rester planté là !

-Hihihihi !»

Kanda fut surpris. Il fut tiré en arrière par le col et se retrouva sur les fesses devant… Euh… Fille ? Garçon ? Une personne aux cheveux longs, vachement étrange. Mais il ne s'attarda pas vraiment là-dessus. Son regard était fou. Dingue. Un sourire de psychopathe. Le pire était son âme. Elle était morcelée en centaines de morceaux, séparés par des espèces de veines mauves. Ce n'était plus une âme. Il ne la sentait pas. Il sentait juste le besoin imminent de… La manger ? Il sentait qu'il devait le faire, mais qu'il n'avait pas le temps de le faire. Maintenant, ou jamais.

« -Enfin ! T'allais laisser ce type faire ? Héhé, c'était vraiment une bonne chose cette… hum… Soumission ? Hahaha, avec toi pour protéger mes arrières, je vais vite devenir meilleur ! Surtout que l'autre là-bas n'est pas loin du compte non plus…

-Hihihihi ! »

Ce type divaguait. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Soumission ? Devenir meilleur ? A quoi ? En tout cas, il parlait sûrement de rendre Alma comme l'était ce Jasdero. Pas question ! Cette vision était totalement horrible, insupportable ! Cette folie n'était pas naturelle. Il était comme insensible à ce qui l'entourait, ne tenait pas en place et riait comme un dément à chaque parole de son soi-disant maître.

Kanda se releva, furieux. Alors que l'inconnu échafaudait mille plans, il se jeta sur le blond. Quelque chose s'éveilla en lui. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il leva le bras et trancha l'air devant l'androgyne. Les veines palpitèrent avant de s'éteindre. Les morceaux d'âme explosèrent soudainement hors du corps de Jasdero avant de tourbillonner dans les airs.

« -NON ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? 'Tain, ça devait pas être possible ! Il était déjà soumis ! »

Les fragments d'âme se rejoignirent et prirent brusquement la direction de l'estomac de Kanda, qui eut une étrange impression de satiété. Un lourd silence les entoura. Il baissa les yeux vers son ventre qu'il toucha. C'était bon. Il venait de manger une âme, et c'était bon. C'était monstrueux. Et il se sentait plus fort, aussi.

Aussi effrayé qu'en colère, il se tourna vers l'adolescent, qui, cette fois, avait l'air totalement terrifié et murmurait d'incompréhensibles paroles. Le japonais franchit l'espace qui les séparait en un quart de seconde et toucha son torse du tranchant de la main.

« -Plus jamais. Plus jamais tu recommences ça. Et surtout, surtout, tu ne t'approches plus JAMAIS d'Alma ! »

Kanda appuya légèrement sa main, et il sentit quelque chose se briser sous lui. Mais pas quelque chose de matériel. Le type s'enfuit et il se tourna vers Jasdero.

« -Oi, ça va ? »

Pas de réponse. Il s'approcha et se figea. Les yeux de l'adolescent étaient vides. Totalement vides. Il le secoua. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui que c'était l'autre qui avait mal agit. Il savait que lui, il l'avait libéré de son emprise –même si y penser lui semblait totalement dingue. Il allait renoncer, quand soudain, le regard de Jasdero s'illumina. Mais cet éclat était si terne. Il regarda Kanda comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre.

« -Bonjour. »

Jasdero se détourna de lui et s'en alla d'une démarche traînante. Il était vide. Vide d'âme.

Kanda l'avait mangée, avait trouvé ça bon. Kanda était un monstre. Un monstre qui l'avait sauvé d'un autre monstre.

* * *

><p>So, j'espère que ce chapitre tant attendu (ou pas... XD) vous a plu!<p>

Et j'espère aussi reprendre la suite avec un peu plus de régularité, ce qui devrait logiquement être le cas. Je dis logiquement, car mes horaires, quoique plus que méga super extrêmement lights, ont tendance à... être très incertains. J'ai jamais deux semaines de suite les mêmes cours aux mêmes heures, c'est assez déroutant. Et surtout, cette année, je vais essayer de ne plus travailler à la dernière minute. C'est pour moi un effort quasi surhumain, mais je vais essayer. Sinon, c'est pas seulement deux examens que je vais avoir cette année -

Donc je vous dis à dans minimum deux semaines (si je garde un rythme, c'est celui-là).  
>Prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne journéesoirée :)


	11. Et après 01

Konbanwa!

Non, vous n'êtes pas en train de rêver. C'est bien moi. Oui, moi, Blackie, qui poste le chapitre 11 de Soulwriter. Comme d'habitude, j'implore vos excuses. Mais maintenant, je ne promets plus de régularité dans mes chapitres, parce que tout devient trop compliqué. Les études & mon état mental ne s'accordent pas très bien en ce moment, pas toujours envie d'écrire, pas toujours d'inspiration.  
>Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça.<br>Mais je ne m'arrête pas, bien sûr!

Et j'aimerais d'ailleurs que tout le monde se lève pour Dan-... Pour **Baella**, ma très chère bêta qui s'est gentiment proposée pour relire les chapitres de _SW_ :D Un tout grand merci à elle :)

**Ann ONimmme** : merci pour ta review :) Oh, et de quel bouquin s'agit-il? Ça m'intrigue ^^

Bon, je vais arrêter le blabla pour vous laisser le chapitre. Dernier commentaire : ce chapitre est un chouya sombre, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas faire quelque chose de drôle ici xD J'essaierais d'ajouter un peu de légèreté dans le prochain :)

* * *

><p><em>Il tombait. Inlassablement, il tombait dans cet espèce de trou noir. Il ne voulait pas aller là, mais il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Sa poitrine le brûlait, sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Une petite fille l'appelait. Non. Sa voix était trompeuse. Mais il avait l'impérieux besoin d'aller vers cette voix dans le noir. Le devoir de la rejoindre, l'obligation. Sa tête commençait à se vider doucement de toute douleur et de toute pensée.<em>

_Sa douleur partait. Malgré ce bon signe, une alarme résonnait au loin dans sa tête. Mais… Elle était si loin, et cette voix si proche… _

_Soudain, tout se figea. Le trou noir ne l'aspirait plus. Tout son corps lui fit mal, comme s'il se brisait. Des milliers de petites fissures parcouraient tout son être. Ce n'était pas une douleur insoutenable, mais une douleur dérangeante. Démangeante. _

_Il savait. Il savait que quelque chose d'important était en train de lui arriver, et que ce n'était pas lui qui décidait quoi que ce soit. Qu'il n'avait le contrôle sur rien. _

_On venait de le tirer dans le trou noir et voilà maintenant qu'on l'en sortait, et pourtant… Il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas pour un mieux. Il avait au fond de lui l'effroyable impression que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil, qu'il ne contrôlerait plus jamais rien._

_Et se sentiment était si oppressant, si oppressant, si…_

Alma ouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment si le rêve qu'il venait de faire l'avait effrayé ou rendu triste. Il ne savait pas s'il ressentait une quelconque émotion à l'instant. Il s'assit sur son lit. Comment était-il arrivé là, encore ? Il se souvenait avoir rencontré un homme étrange et…

Il se leva, pas vraiment inquiet. Si il était arrivé jusqu'à la maison, il n'y avait pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ? Les yeux dans le vague, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine. Il avait faim.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il vit sa mère. Celle-ci se retourna lentement. Ses yeux étaient cernés, son teint pâle. Mais lorsque ses iris rencontrèrent ceux de son fils, son visage s'illumina. Elle jeta ce qu'elle tenait en main sur le plan de travail et couru dans les bras d'Alma.

« -Oh mon bébé, tu m'as fait peur ! »

Alma ne comprit pas. Que s'était-il passé ? Il haussa intérieurement les épaules. Il s'en fichait. Maintenant, il avait juste faim.

« -M'man, laisse moi manger. »

Elle se recula, un peu surprise. Alma ne réagissait jamais de la sorte lorsqu'elle l'étreignait. Enfin, il était peut-être de mauvais poil, ce qu'elle comprenait. L'ado sentit que les bras de sa mère se desserraient et il se dirigea vers le frigo.

« -Mon chéri, tu sais, j'étais très inquiète. Tu as dormi une journée entière, que s'est-il passé ? Yuu nous a convaincu de ne pas appeler le médecin, mais quand même… »

En effet, Yuu était arrivé à la maison en portant à moitié Alma. Et pourtant, il avait usé de tous les arguments possibles pour qu'ils n'appellent pas le médecin. Et il ne leur avait rien expliqué. Ellen ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait fait pour se laisser convaincre de la sorte et suivre tout ce qu'il disait. La peur. L'inquiétude, peut-être.

Alma se fit une tartine, silencieux. Sa mère continuait à le fixer, soulagée, mais en même temps un peu inquiète de l'attitude de son fils. Il leva la tête.

« -M'man pourquoi tu me regardes ? Si j'ai tant dormi c'est que j'devais être fatigué. J'vois pas ce qu'il se serait passé d'autre … »

De quoi elle parlait ? Alma n'en avait cure et mordit à pleines dents dans le pain. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un événement particulier, alors, c'est qu'il n'avait rien dû se passer.

« -Au fait, où est Yuu ? »

Ellen prit un air embêté.

« -Je ne sais pas, mon chou. Depuis qu'il est revenu avec toi hier il… Il est vraiment de très mauvaise humeur, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi… »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Quand on parlait du loup… La silhouette de Yuu se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Alma tourna les yeux vers lui, sans vraiment grand intérêt. Il remarqua que ses yeux, déjà pas franchement grands, étaient plus petits qu'à la normale. Comme quand il était en colère, il plissait les yeux de cette manière.

« -B'jour »

Alma avait parlé la bouche pleine et s'était aussitôt désintéressé du japonais. La raison de sa colère n'était pas vraiment importante, sauf s'il commençait à lui crier dessus. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

« -Oh, Yuu, bonjour. Bien dormi ? »

Pas de réponse. Alma n'entendait pas de bruit venant de devant lui, donc Yuu n'avait pas encore du bouger d'un poil. Il leva un œil. En effet, celui-ci le fixait toujours. C'était un peu agaçant.

« -Quoi ?

-Tch ! »

Yuu se retourna et quitta la pièce.

« -Yuu, où vas-tu ?

-J'sors. »

La porte d'entrée claqua et Ellen se retrouva à l'entrée de la cuisine regardant le hall vide. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que les garçons agissent comme ça ? Elle se retourna pour observer son fils, qui mangeait comme si de rien n'était. Que s'était-il passé ?

_**~o~**_

Allen était assis dans son lit, les genoux repliés contre lui. Il fixait le vide. C'était comme ça depuis vendredi. Le vendredi. Ce jour où tellement de choses avaient basculé…

_« -Alma… »_

_Kanda ne bougeait plus et regardait son presque-frère roulé en boule par terre, tremblotant. Lenalee se tenait debout non loin, les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'ils semblaient prêts à sortir de leur orbite. Et Allen continuait à fulminer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était écrire indéfiniment sur Tyki et Road. Le premier tremblait d'ailleurs violemment contre un mur._

_« -Allen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! » _

_Road semblait en colère, maintenant. Toute sa candeur s'était envolée. Elle se précipita devant Tyki, menaçant Allen de son stylo._

_« -Ne tente plus rien. Rien, tu m'entends ? »_

_Mais dans sa colère, Allen ne l'avait bien sûr pas écoutée. Des lettres dansèrent devant lui, alors que Road essayait de relever Tyki. Elles volèrent. Disparurent dans un crépitement d'étincelles. Road avait contré son Mot, furieuse. Il avait réessayé, mais à chaque fois elle annulait son Mot. Tyki tremblait moins._

_« -Allez, on s'en va. »_

Allen soupira et frotta ses yeux rougis. Comment avait-ils pu croire qu'il était comme eux ? La boule dans son ventre ne voulait pas partir. Il se mordilla le pouce, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Il venait de passer deux jours à mordre ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ça. C'est-à-dire tout le temps. Ça ne pouvait sortir de son esprit. A cause de lui, à cause de sa malédiction, d'autres personnes avaient été blessées.

La seule fois où il avait osé laisser s'approcher d'autres.

On frappa à sa porte. Ah, ça devait être son super tuteur. Il était rentré samedi midi, d'une pas franchement bonne humeur. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été méchant. Pas même piquant. En fait, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'il était rentré. Ça plus Allen qui était en fermé dans sa chambre depuis deux jours… L'ambiance était festive.

« -Quoi ?

-Quelqu'un pour toi. »

Hein ? Depuis quand les gens venaient chez lui ? Allen se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, tombant nez-à-nez avec Cross. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Il ne semblait pas d'humeur à le taquiner, aujourd'hui. Tant mieux, parce qu'Allen n'était lui pas d'humeur à l'être. Il leva les yeux sans aucune motivation. Cross haussa un sourcil et fit un mouvement de tête vers les escaliers.

« -Il t'attend dehors. »

Aucun commentaire sur le fait que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un venir ici. En temps normal, il aurait lâché un truc du style « Depuis quand tes amis viennent ici ? Enfin, depuis quand t'en as ? », et aurait fait une remarque sur le fait qu'il voulait rester tranquille et ne jamais recevoir de visite, bla bla bla.

Allen descendit dans le hall et entendit Marian crier de son bureau :

« -Et surtout ferme la porte ! »

Frileux. Allen enfila sa veste, au cas où il devrait rester dehors un certain temps. Mine de rien, il faisait froid. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il n'y avait per-

« -K…Kanda ? »

Regard tueur. Pourquoi il était là ? Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles pas un ne bougea d'un cil, comme un lion et sa proie. Kanda était appuyé sur le mur, à quelques centimètres de lui. Et Allen ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

Puis soudain, ça fusa. Sa pommette le brûla. Kanda était devant lui et agrippait maintenant sa veste. Son regard n'était que fureur. Le plus petit n'osait pas toucher sa joue endolorie, regardant fixement le japonais qui semblait pris dans un long débat intérieur.

« -Ta faute… »

Le blandinet se crispa.

« -Putain, si t'avais pas été là, ce serait sûrement jamais arrivé ! J'aurais pu le protéger plus longtemps ! Bordel Moyashi ! »

Kanda leva à nouveau le poing. Mais il ne frappa pas. Il avait du mal à parler tellement il semblait en colère.

« -J'aurais pu… Le protéger plus longtemps… Je savais que… Il ne fallait pas rester avec quelqu'un comme toi… Tu es… »

Allen détourna le regard.

« -Un monstre ? Je sais. »

Kanda tiqua. Il baissa le bras et le lâcha en le repoussant contre la porte.

« -Tch. »

Le petit osa enfin poser la main sur sa joue. Ça faisait mal. Mais bon, il avait vécu bien pire, ce n'était pas un petit coup de poing qui allait le démolir. Il n'osait pas regarder Kanda. Il avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû sortir de son petit coin sombre pour essayer de profiter de la chaude amitié de ces personnes. Il avait fait l'erreur d'essayer de les considérer comme des amis. Et voilà où ça avait mené. Non, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour vivre avec des gens. Maudit, c'était tout.

Kanda soupira et croisa les bras.

« -Moi aussi, alors. »

Allen sursauta et leva les yeux, mal à l'aise. Kanda soupira à nouveau et roula des yeux. Il semblait moins en colère. Visiblement, il avait eu besoin de se défouler.

« -Après tout, si tu les brises, moi je les mange, les âmes… C'pas mieux. »

Ah, oui. Il l'avait vu. Kanda aspirer l'âme d'Alma. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible. Mais il se souvenait d'avoir vu deux personnes sans âme, une fois.

« -Bon tu m'fais entrer ? On s'les gèle. »

Allen ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans un son. Il était venu le frapper, et voilà que maintenant il demandait à entrer ? La logique du japonais lui échappait. Et pourtant, il le laissa entrer.

_**~o~**_

Allen n'était pas mal à l'aise. Non, il était plutôt au bout de sa vie. Kanda était là, devant lui, tranquillement assis sur son lit. Et lui, il ne savait absolument pas où se mettre. En fait, il n'osait pas vraiment bouger. Avoir Kanda dans sa chambre était quelque chose d'un tantinet impressionnant. Surtout que ce dernier était en train de parcourir les murs des yeux. Le blandinet se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« -Kanda... »

Le regard bleu nuit se tourna vers lui, malaise supplémentaire.

« -P-pourquoi tu es venu, en fait ? »

Le japonais resta un instant silencieux.

« -J'sais pas. »

Il fixait Allen, c'était insoutenable. Le javelisé n'aimait vraiment pas être fixé de la sorte.

« -Sûrement pour venir de latter la tronche. Ce que je n'ai pas fait, au final. »

Tellement honnête et raffiné.

« -Ah…

-T'aurais vu Alma… C'est plus Alma. »

…Oui, trop honnête. Depuis quand Kanda racontait ses déboires intérieurs ? Certes, il ne le connaissait pas depuis des années, mais Allen savait pertinemment bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à se confier à quelqu'un. Surtout à celui qui était presque la cause de ses malheurs. Il devait être vraiment secoué. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi était un événement majeur dans leur vie à tous.

« -Son âme n'est vraiment plus là. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même… J't'en veux vraiment Moyashi. Mais ça aurait dû arriver tôt ou tard. »

Wow. Wow, wow, wow. Là, Allen ne comprenait plus rien. Même si ça avait semblé pénible, Kanda lui avait presque sortit de ne pas s'en vouloir. Le japonais soupira.

« -'Tain, j'en reviens pas de te parler de ça Moyashi. Tch. »

Oui en effet, lui aussi peinait à le croire. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans la huitième dimension. Improbable, quoi.

_**~o~**_

Kanda plissa les yeux. Il foutait quoi là, bordel ? Il était tout à fait conscient de faire une connerie, et pourtant, il restait là. Avec, face à lui, la personne responsable des récents évènements. Enfin, responsable, mais un peu contre son gré. Le japonais n'était pas fin psychologue, mais il l'avait remarqué. Allen s'en voulait à un point tel que ses lèvres étaient déchirées et ses ongles en sang.

Mais bon sang pourquoi avait-il demandé à entrer ? Depuis qu'Alma était devenu comme ça, le Moyashi était censé être devenu son ennemi numéro un ! Dès le début, sa particularité l'avait rebuté. Puis il avait essayé d'écrire sur lui. Et maintenant des gens prétendant être de sa famille brisaient Alma. Il avait tout pour que Kanda le haïsse. Et Kanda lui en voulait. Beaucoup. Il lui en voulait d'avoir perturbé d'une manière si abrupte leur vie.

Kanda était peut-être bourrin, souvent mal luné et froid, mais les trois autres étaient malgré tout ses amis. Même s'il se demandait souvent comment il avait pu en arriver là. Et Kanda avait pour principe de protéger ses proches. Il l'avait su dès le départ : l'arrivée de Moyashi dans ce cercle ne serait pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il avait eu raison.

Et malgré tout ça, il n'arrivait pas à le haïr comme il le voulait. Il dégageait du garçon une telle aura de regrets et de remords que le détester en ce moment était injustifié. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas frappé une deuxième fois. Parce que c'était injustifié. Allen était prêt à recevoir ses coups, si ça lui avait permis de se repentir.

Mais pourquoi était-il entré et avait parlé d'Alma, là… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi son cerveau avait donné de pareils ordres. Ce truc déconnait, il n'était plus en état de marche. Il fallait remettre un peu les choses en place, là.

« -Moyashi, viens quand même pas croire que j'suis ton ami. »

Hm, oui, très convainquant. Beaucoup trop de choses contradictoires se jouaient en lui. D'un côté, il ne l'aimait pas et ce, depuis le début. De l'autre, à force d'être à ses côtés, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que le petit n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais et qu'il s'efforçait de l'être pour le moins de monde possible. Quelqu'un à protéger quoi.

Saloperie d'être compliqué. Kanda préférait quand c'était simple et les catégories bien définies. Pas quand quelqu'un censé être mauvais se retrouvait être celui à protéger des autres.

« -Mais bon, j'ai plus envie de te tuer, on va dire. »

Oui, il avait réellement eu des envies de meurtre au début. Il était comme ça Kanda. Un peu excessif, parfois. Bon, là, il sentait qu'il s'enfonçait. Son cerveau comprenait enfin : il devait partir.

Kanda déplia ses jambes et se leva, sans un regard pour le Moyashi.

« -Bon, j'me casse. »

Oui bon, il avait pas vraiment laissé le choix à l'autre, mais tant pis. Il avait fait assez de conneries pour aujourd'hui, merci. Il leva la main vers la clenche quand…

« -A-attends, Kanda ! »

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<br>Bon, je ne vous dis pas à dans deux semaines. Mais je vais essayer de poster avant mon blocus, ou du moins, mes examens (donc, janvier). Si je n'y arrive pas, je vous donne rendez-vous pour fin janvier !


	12. Et après 02

BONNE ANNEE!

Oui, nous sommes en février mais j'espère tout de même que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! Et pour certain(e)s, j'espère que votre session d'examen s'est bien passée :)

Voici avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard le chapitre 12. Période difficile, examens, tout ça tout ça, bref, je suis pas là pour ça :P

Aux reviewers anonymes, merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que je ne sais plus s'il y en a eu pour ce dernier chapitre, parce que ça fait longtemps xD

Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>« Kanda, attends ! »<p>

Pas farouche, l'animal. Allen avait légèrement levé le bras, qu'il redescendit lentement. Il se mordilla la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Kanda s'était arrêté, avait légèrement tourné la tête de sorte à ce qu'Allen puisse voir le bout de son nez, mais pas son expression.

Lui aussi, il voulait tellement dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais comme à son habitude, il avait peur que ses mots soient mal interprétés et que… Kanda lui en veuille encore plus. Il ne voulait pas que les gens lui en veuillent, mais là, c'était mal barré. Enfin, Kanda avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le tuer… Trop sympa.

Il resta deux secondes sans dire un mot. Il ouvrit la bouche, et le seul son qui en sortit fut un « Euuh » empreint d'une grande intelligence. Il vit Kanda se crisper très légèrement. La remarque acerbe risquait de fuser incessamment sous peu s'il ne s'activait pas. Alors Allen inspira et se lança.

« -Kanda. Je... euh… »

Son dos se voûta, il pencha la tête vers le sol.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qui est arrivé, je voulais vous faire mes excuses lundi, après avoir un peu réfléchi sur tout ça. Et là… Enfin… Pardon pour Alma, pardon, pardon. Et même pour vous. Je vous ai mis dans cette situation et si je savais quoi faire, je le ferais, quoi que ça m'en coûte, pour tout réparer ! Je regrette beaucoup, si je n'avais pas existé, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour vous, je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Lenalee s'approcher de moi. »

Sa vision se brouilla. Plus il parlait, plus il s'en voulait, plus les mêmes images tournaient dans son esprit. Plus il se rendait compte de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tyki et Road et de la gravité des choses.

« -Si… Si seulement je pouvais faire marche arrière je le ferais ! J'ai passé de bons moments avec vous, malgré tout. Mais je pense quand même qu'il est mieux qu'à partir de maintenant je ne reste plus avec vous. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive encore quelque chose. »

Toujours le regard rivé au sol, il essuya une larme de la paume de sa main droite et fronça les sourcils. Oui, c'était une bonne décision, il resterait ferme là-dessus. Il ne pouvait plus imposer sa présence aux autres, surtout si ça impliquait qu'il leur arrive des malheurs. Il n'entendait plus Kanda, mais n'osa pas vérifier s'il était encore là. Puis, il entendit le bruit sourd de pas sur la moquette bleuâtre–qu'il détestait, soit dit en passant. Il sentit Kanda se tenir devant lui. Le japonais lui tapa sur la tête. Mais pas le coup pour faire mal.

« -Crétin ! Tu m'rends malade à penser comme ça ! »

Allen serra les dents. Il savait que c'était une manière de penser faible. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre solution au problème.

« -Non mais franchement, j'ai jamais entendu un discours aussi défaitiste ! T'es vraiment grave comme mec, ma parole ! Tu vas passer ta vie à tout éviter ? A éviter les gens ? C'est pas que je sois heureux de ce qui est arrivé, oui, à cause de toi. Mais franchement, c'est pas possible d'entendre des trucs pareils ! Je te pensais plus combatif, vu la manière dont tu as réagi à notre première rencontre ! »

Allen releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux étaient encore embués.

« -T'es con ? Je fais ça pour éviter aux gens d'avoir à souffrir à cause de moi ! On s'en prend toujours à moi et tu voudrais que je laisse encore entrer des gens dans ma vie pour qu'eux aussi aient à se prendre des coups ? Bien sûr que je veux me battre, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mais je préfère le faire seul plutôt que d'impliquer d'autres personnes ! »

Il ne comprenait pas. Kanda lui en voulait pourtant beaucoup pour ce qui était arrivé. Et là, il était en train de l'engueuler parce qu'il voulait couper les ponts. Crétin. Idiot. Evidemment, le japonais devait être du genre à se battre en gardant les gens près de lui, parce qu'il était sûr de savoir les protéger, c'est ça ? Mais non, Allen ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas être _sûr_.

**~o~**

Il ne comprenait pas. Non, Kanda ne comprenait pas le Moyashi. Ni lui-même d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à s'énerver de la sorte ? A l'annonce d'Allen, il aurait dû acquiescer et lui dire adieu, heureux que ce fauteur de troubles ne s'approche plus d'eux, non ? Au lieu de ça, il était en train de l'engueuler, de lui reprocher de fuir au lieu de prendre les responsabilités qu'il avait acquises en devenant proche du quatuor.

« -Non mais je rêve ? Mais c'est dès le départ qu't'aurais dû te rendre compte de ça ! Une fois qu'on s'implique dans quelque chose, t'es quand même bien au courant qu'on recule plus ! On sait pas effacer les choses pour revenir au point de départ ! Maintenant, assume un peu, Moyashi ! Et puis merde, tu comptes subir les choses toute ta vie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir plus tard ? Que dalle si tu continues !

-Mais je t'emmerde Kanda ! J'ai compris mon erreur trop tard, maintenant je fais juste ce que je peux pour en éviter d'autres ! Et merde, ma vie te regarde plus ! »

Alors il osait ? Ce petit osait continuer à lui crier dessus ?

_Yuu, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? Part d'ici avant de toi-même t'impliquer…_

Kanda frappa le mur à côté d'Allen. Ça faisait comme tout à l'heure. Quand il n'avait pas pu le frapper. Ça, c'était l'événement bizarre numéro un. Le second ? Kanda serra les dents et ses yeux se rétrécirent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ce type foutait toutes ses convictions à la poubelle, bordel. Il était plus lui-même. Un souffle franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« -La ferme…

-Quoi ?

-**La ferme ! **»

Il vit qu'Allen n'avait pas flanché devant son cri. Un bon point pour lui. Quand il voulait, il pouvait ne pas éviter. Il pouvait faire face. Et avec un sacré aplomb, visiblement. Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi ne s'en était-il jamais servi pour se défendre ? Stupide Moyashi. Et pourquoi ne s'en servait-il pas pour connecter ses neurones et réfléchir ?

« -Non, je-

-Stop. Ne me fais pas regretter ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure Moyashi, parce que là, j'ai des envies de meurtre. Alors maintenant, assieds-toi et apprends à penser.

-K-Kanda, qu'est-ce que tu me- »

Kanda venait de saisir les épaules du petit et de le balancer sur le lit.

« -J'ai dit assis ! »

Il vit qu'Allen ne savait pas sur quel pied danser : rester en colère ou avoir peur du monstre qui était en train de s'éveiller face à lui ? Kanda respirait par grandes bouffées, comme pour se calmer.

« -Moyashi… Tch ! »

Il croisa les bras, pour se donner contenance. Parce qu'il avait l'impression que ce qu'il allait dire maintenant allait lui faire perdre toute crédibilité.

« -Lavi et Lenalee. Ils tiennent à toi. Alma aussi. Même si je n'sais pas quoi en penser maintenant. Peut-être que tu leur as fait du mal. Implicitement ou pas, on s'en tape. Mais si tu partais, ce serait pire, je l'sais. Et crois-moi, j'veux pas que ça arrive. Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas aller les trouver. Leur expliquer. Les laisser juger. Et pas t'enfuir comme un voleur. Parce que si tu t'en vas pour leur éviter des problèmes, c'est pas ça qui va réparer ce que t'as fait. Maintenant que t'es là, t'assumes ta présence, point barre. Je te l'ai dit, quand on s'engage avec des gens, on n'peut pas tout effacer d'un claquement de doigts, crétin. »

Le silence s'installa. Les yeux d'Allen, totalement secs, fixaient Kanda, et son visage était exempt de toute expression. Soudain, ses lèvres se pincèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il détourna le regard. Ses doigts serrèrent les draps jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Kanda ne s'autorisa pas de sourire satisfait d'avoir touché, enfin, le point sensible. Mais intérieurement, il était satisfait de voir cette réaction, ce débat intérieur. Par contre, il lui sembla un peu long, ce fameux débat. Et Kanda n'était point homme de patience. Il allait lancer une réplique cinglante mais l'autre garçon le devança.

« -Lenalee…

-Hein ?

-Lenalee. C'est elle qu'il faut aller voir tout de suite. »

Moyashi s'était retourné vers lui, le regard on ne peut plus déterminé. Mais punaise, comment ce gosse faisait pour glisser si facilement d'une émotion à l'autre ? Il était instable, ou quoi ? D'ailleurs, il était déjà debout, poings fermés. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Kanda soupira.

« -Quoi ?

-Kanda… merci. Vraiment. »

Tout. Il s'attendait à tout. Sauf à ça. Merci ? Pour quoi ? Les yeux comme deux ronds de flanc, la bouche entre-ouverte, il donnait un joli spectacle d'incompréhension à voir.

« -Et tu viens avec moi. Parce que je suppose qu'au final, ils ne savent pas pour toi non plus, hein ? »

Merde. Belle déduction Watson. Kanda avait oublié de penser à cette partie. Ses amis _n'étaient pas_ au courant de sa… Nature. Et donc, si Allen devait leur expliquer quelque chose… Le japonais devait être lui aussi présent pour le complément d'information. Et pour avouer avoir caché la vérité si longtemps. Mais quel idiot d'avoir oublié ça dans sa si belle tirade ! Lui aussi devait prendre ses responsabilités…

« -Tch.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Toi aussi tu dois assumer certaines choses, hein…

-Ferme-la. »

Il lança un regard assassin au peroxydé en face de lui, qui ne broncha absolument pas. Il cru même déceler l'ombre d'un sourire amusé. Mais le plus petit redevint bien vite sérieux.

_Et il prend ça vraiment à cœur, hein, maintenant…_

Ce type était impressionnant. Gêne, tristesse, colère, détermination. En une demi heure de présence, il avait vu Allen passer par tous ces états. Ce type n'était pas normal. Enfin, ça, c'était objectivement prouvé.

**~o~**

« -Je sors ! »

Cross ne répliqua pas. Ces imbéciles partaient enfin, il était temps ! Avec tout le remue ménage qu'ils venaient de faire, l'homme n'avait pas su se concentrer convenablement sur sa tâche. 'Faut dire que trier des appels téléphoniques n'était pas non plus la chose la plus excitante à faire, qu'il s'était retrouvé à prêter l'oreille à la dispute des enfants. Il en avait presque ri. Il avait remarqué que son protégé osait la colère avec ce japonais à l'allure peu avenante. Ça le dégourdirait un peu, tiens.

Mariam se replongea dans ses papiers noircis de chiffres. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait pris aucune demande pour se concentrer à ça. Oui, quelques jours qu'il ne pensait pas à ramener d'argent en signant un quelconque contrat. Il devait l'avouer, le fait qu'un type se présentant comme le « cousin » du petit soit soudainement apparu l'inquiétait un peu. On ne faisait pas par hasard. Et si le clan des soi-disant « Noé » -une belle connerie- tentait de prendre contact avec lui… Il y avait des chances que ça se passe mal.

Non. Ça _s'était_ mal passé. Il l'avait bien vu quand le petiot était rentré vendredi totalement déconfit, superbement imperméable à la moindre de ses paroles, le teint livide et les yeux rougis. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, après tout, il n'était pas censé _savoir_. Ça venait d'ailleurs de se confirmer avec la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre.

Cross soupira. Il avait bien des contacts, mais qui pour bien dissuader ces idiots de Noé de ne pas s'approcher d'Allen ? Lui-même n'était pas sans défense, mais bon, cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait décemment pas foncer tête baissée. Quoique, le clan semblait en perte de vitesse, le talent d'Ecriture touchant moins qu'avant leurs membres. Sûrement pour ça qu'ils avaient contacté Allen.

Mais comment avaient-ils fait ? Ils étaient censés croire la mort de **tous** les Walker. Comment l'info avait-elle pu filtrer… ? Il avait pourtant totalement dissimulé les traces, et Cross ne doutait en aucun cas de ses capacités. Ils n'étaient que deux au courant. Et il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien divulgué, même sous la torture. Cependant… Il soupira une énième fois. Il allait devoir l'appeler. Elle, la seule femme qui n'ait jamais résisté à son charme –ah !

Il décrocha le combiné et composa son numéro. La tonalité retentit dans son oreille.

« -Allo ?

-Klaud ?

-Marian… »

Il l'entendit soupirer de l'autre côté du combiné. Son « bonheur » était réciproque.

« -Bon, je suppose que si tu m'appelles, il se passe quelque chose d'assez grave ?

-Ouais. Allen a été contacté. Comment tu m'expliques ça ? »

Il avait été un peu plu sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais cette question le foutait vraiment en rogne. Klaud resta silencieuse.

« -Je ne sais pas. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Si, elle devait savoir. Son ton n'avait pas été sûr. Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle avait une petite idée de comment ça avait pu arriver.

« -Ecoute, je suis désolée pour Allen, mais je t'assure que je ne comprends-

-Te fous pas de moi. Je sais que t'as un doute. Parle, Klaud.

-Eh bien... Je ne lui ai jamais rien révélé mais… Enfin, tu le connais… »

Cross retint sa respiration. Non… Pas lui !

« -Sokaro ?

-Bingo. Je t'avoue que je ne pense pas qu'il y soit pour quelque chose, mais s'il faut trouver quelqu'un, je suppose que ça doit être lui… Cet ignoble… Ah ! Je ne vois que lui, j'ai toujours été suffisamment discrète. Mais ce satané... Hum, enfin, tu sais comme il était fouineur… Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, mais voilà…

-Bon sang Klaud ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de sortir avec un enfoiré pareil ?

-Marian, j'aimerais que tu n'en dises plus un mot. Tu sais comment ça s'est fini et à quel point je le regrette. »

La colère sourdait dans les paroles de chacun. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aveugle à la folie de ce type, et lui qu'un type pareil aie pu ne serait-ce que s'approcher d'eux tous.

« -Mouais, bref. 'Va falloir aller le voir, je suppose.

-Je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi. Je connais la promesse que j'ai faite, et je la tiendrai. Mais pour rien au monde je n'irai le voir. Rêve pas.

-En gros, tu me refiles encore la sale besogne… »

Il l'entendit ricaner à l'autre bout du fil.

« -Quoi, en temps normal, t'es pas payé pour ça, très cher ?

-Je m'incline, ça va, n'en rajoute pas. Ravi de t'avoir entendu depuis toutes ces années.

-C'était tout à fait réciproque. »

La tonalité du téléphone termina la phrase de Klaud. Cross haussa un sourcil. Elle avait raccroché bien vite cette fois. Il posa deux doigts de chaque côté de sa tête de se massa les tempes. Bon. Il allait devoir laisser le petit deux ou trois jours. Il lui dirait d'aller chez le japonais pendant ce temps. Il sourit, machiavélique. Le petiot allait détester cette proposition. Mais en même temps, ce type semblait plutôt bon. Et il semblait aussi avoir un petit don non négligeable…

**~o~**

Le trajet fut d'un silence… Oppressant. Kanda semblait tout à fait plongé dans ses pensées, tantôt en colère, tantôt ennuyé de quelque chose. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment expressif, le statut d'Ecrivain permettait à Allen de ressentir les mouvements de l'âme. Kanda devait réfléchir à un moyen d'annoncer son propre statut à ses amis. Et devait être en colère de ne pas vraiment trouver de manière d'expliquer qu'il leur avait caché ça pendant si longtemps.

Allen le comprenait, quelque part. Lui-même appréhendait le moment où il devrait parler. Mais bon, lui ne connaissait pas les deux autres depuis des années. Mais il était déterminé, et il allait le faire. Le japonais avait raison : Allen avait toujours évité les gens pour éviter d'attirer le malheur sur eux –et, accessoirement, éviter leur regard- et maintenant qu'il avait osé s'approcher, il devait assumer.

Ils n'étaient maintenant plus très loin de la maison de Lenalee quand le blandinet s'arrêta. Le regard assassin de Yuu se tourna vers lui. Allen prit une grande inspiration et reprit sa marche.

Ils arrivèrent sur le porche des Lee. Kanda frappa. Ils entendirent une espèce de rhinocéros/éléphant/pachyderme quelconque foncer vers la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Komui essoufflé. Le sourire idiot qu'il arborait en ouvrant la porte se fana à la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux garçons.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Lenalee n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à vous voir, je pense. »

Lenalee avait dû lui parler… Mais comment semblait-il croire tout ça ? Enfin, peut-être aimait-il tellement sa sœur qu'il était prêt à gober n'importe quoi venait d'elle tant qu'elle avait l'air un minimum sincère… Allen fronça les sourcils.

« -S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous entrer, Komui. Nous venions expliquer… Certaines choses à Lenalee. Et je venais m'excuser, aussi. »

Il les considéra quelques secondes. Pouvait-il laisser entrer ces deux énergumènes, dont l'un avait contribué à profondément choquer sa petite sœur ? Yuu semblait aussi bourru que d'habitude, cependant, il semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Quant à l'autre, Allen, il y avait une détermination sans faille dans son regard. Bon. Pourquoi pas ? Ils semblaient eux aussi sincères.

Le chinois s'effaça sur le côté pour leur permettre d'entrer. Un sourire effrayant s'inscrit sur son visage.

« -Un pas, un mot de travers et vous ne sortez plus jamais d'ici. »

La messe était dite.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Je vais essayer de vous écrire le chapitre 13 au plus vite, avant que je ne sois prise sous une avalanche de travaux à réaliser :)<p>

A la prochaine !

**EDIT: **

**Adria** : je ne peux pas donner de date précise pour la suite, dans deux semaines ou plus, malheureusement. J'ai beaucoup de travail entre deux et je relis beaucoup de fois mes chapitres pour être sûre de moi ^^ Désolée de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus, je fais toujours mon possible pour aller au plus vite (même si ça fini par être long à certains moments... :/). Et merci beaucoup pour la review!


End file.
